One Week
by Path Unknown
Summary: Humans see me as one of two things. An Omen of the dark to come, or a prize for those seeking fame. Having lived alone for years on Mount Coronet then captured by luck... How long can I live with a Luxray and hate him? *Now Complete! *First person story told from the perspective of an Absol! Takes part after the events in DPPt series, but includes current-gen stuff if applicable.
1. Prologue

**Hey, so I'm back...**

 **Not that most of you would know me...**

 **Or that I know how permanent my return is...**

but let's try it for a while, eh?

Here is a re-write of a story I've loved for years... For those who remember it, no spoilers please (or avoid reading other people's reviews), but for those who are new to it... This is a first-person story told from the perspective of an Absol.

Chapters should be posted weekly, unless I forget, then poke me and I'll upload it asap.

I headcanon is a slightly more gritty, realistic approach to the world of Pokemon... So if you are you doing to review and say "that's not how the show does it" you sir/ma'am can eat a dick and move on...

And with that out of the way, please enjoy the re-written "One Week to Change"

(Retitled as One Week for the luls)

 **1: Prologue**

Sometimes, I would ask myself: What is the point of it all? Why was I hatched into this world to be shunned by all around me? Why must I live this life of solitude, knowing that any trainer that spots me sends their entourage of pets to the pokemon centre? Why would I even consider any form of companionship from those who live around me?

I am avoided by those around me.

I am hunted by those who want me.

I warn those who climb the mountains of danger, and am blamed for the dangers themselves. I, am an Absol.

Many trainers pass through the mountain every week, taking the easy route through the network of caves that zigzags through Mount Coronet. But some insist on challenging the sheer cliffs and icy peaks themselves. With the help of their pokémon, most succeed. But others would lose their life, if I didn't appear to warn them.

Why do I save these trainers? When all they want to do is fight me on sight?

Because they aren't prepared for what is to come.

And because that's wha-

…

I stood up from my seated position overlooking the hazardous track below. Another trainer foolishly throwing himself at the second-to-last vertical climb. His pokémon, surprisingly nimble for a Luxray, but completely incapable of helping his trainer climb.

As I poked my head over the ridge, I saw the man struggle to find a hand hold, but a quick jolt from the Luxray broke open a crack in the rock face.

It was an interesting sight, in the many-hundreds of sunsets I've watched over this path never have I seen such assistance provided by a seemingly useless pokémon in this challenge. Sometimes when the Machoke throw boulders down the mountains they would disintegrate the rocks, but never when a trainer was climbing the wall. Very rarely were electric types chosen to come up the mountain anyway, it's usually either water or fire. Not that typing meant anything, a strong pokémon could overcome any obstacle before them.

A shriek overhead alerted me to a Staravia, hovering directly over my position. I heard the trainer call out to the bird, and watched as his eyes locked with mine. I was spotted on my snow covered ledge. It was time to run. It was time to hide.

I wouldn't let the trainers get _me_ too.

I bounded off my platform, grabbing hold of the sheer rock face myself, allowing my claws to grind against the mountain's stone face. The Staravia followed my jump, repositioning itself right above the cave my original perch overlooked. Coiling up my hind legs, I threw myself at the flying pokémon, reaching out my claws to try grab hold of the thing. Fortunately, the Staravia was able to pull up and out of my reach, causing me to skip along the upper cave mouth and dig my claws into the other side of the mountain wall.

After the close call of my first attempt, the Staravia kept it's distance, another shrill screech and my position given away again to the trainer below. He must be another hunter, dreaming to catch themselves an infamous Absol for himself.

I sprung off the mountain again, bounding along the ground and carrying my momentum into the cave. I heard the Staravia behind me, wing beats alerting me to it's location. The wind rushed against my face through the narrow cave, slowing the bird's pursuit, I knew it was a good idea using this escape path. I skidded to a stop once I'd passed through the small cave, and sprung back up through a series of perches and paw-holds I'd created escaping this route countless times before, and upon making my fifth jump up, I bound through another cave entrance, and slid to a halt. There were no trainers or pokémon in sight, and I couldn't sense my pursuer either, allowing myself a deep breath, I slowly trudged through Route two-sixteen, out the other side into the snowy mountain top again.

The wind bit through my fur, and my scythe-like horn almost buzzed with the breeze. There was a blizzard coming. I looked over my shoulder back into the cave. I really should turn back and warn the trainer of the incoming storm.

But he had already spotted me.

I growled in frustration and turned back. She wouldn't forgive me if I didn't. I was sloppy today, and it's my own fault for not noticing the bird.

After I climbed my way back over the mountain, I once again reached my vantage point above the cliffside.

The trainer sat at the top of the cliff face I last spotted him climbing. The Staravia was picking at some food as he petted the Luxray, it's long mane easily hiding the man's appendage. I watched the trainer as he sized up the final cliff. It was the longest climb, easily dwarfing the previous two put together, he wouldn't be able to climb it before the blizzard hit, so I needed a plan.

The platform he stood on was fairly shallow, but it would lead to a small cave to wait out the blizzard safely. Hopefully he'll heed my warning.

I jumped down from my perch, much like I had before, the motions coming by instinct alone now. I almost thought about moving to a different part of the mountain.

Almost.

Five jumps later I reached the platform level with the trainer, I inspected the cave, finding no wild pokemon taking shelter inside. Good, this _was_ my territory.

I stepped out from around the corner, watching the trainer make his final preparations to climb this part of the cliff. His Luxray also sizing up it's first jump. The Staravia finishing off the final few pellets of food left for it.

There was another sharp breeze behind me, blowing straight towards the trio, chilling my sharp blade-like tail, causing me to flinch slightly. It was going to be a very strong blizzard, I wouldn't have much time to make it home after saving them.

As I watched the Luxray coil up it's back legs, I saw it's expression change, from one of determination, to confusion. It's eyes immediately snapped to me.

How did he know I was there? I hadn't made a sound! How did it-

"Hey!" I heard it bark, causing the trainer to halt his movements and turn to face his pokémon. The Staravia already having turned to face me, it's feathers bristling at the cold breeze.

"What is it Nion?" Another cold breeze blew from behind me, I had to leave, how had he notice-

"Over there!" I heard it call out again. I didn't have time to think anymore, I could berate myself later. I took off around the corner, there wasn't much time, the storm was moving faster than I thought.

I forced myself into a sprint, bounding off the mountainside, up the perfectly placed footholds as I climbed back up the mountainside. Three more jumps until-

There was a loud crash as a bolt of lightning shot out from the Luxray towards me. "Come back here!" I heard it shout, the gruff voice obviously belonging to the Luxray.

"Blizzard!" Was all I shouted in return, I braced my forepaws against a small indent in the rock-face, my hindlegs grew weary after today's climbing. Two more jum-

Another shock of lightning flew past me, splintered rock shards shot into my view, a small chunk caught in my eye, partially blinding me. "Stop running, please!" I heard another male voice shout.

I braced myself against the rock wall one last time, my eye stung, but thankfully I didn't need it, I already knew which angle to take off at. All four of my legs made contact with the stone. A slight pause to align myself correctly and I sprung into the air, making for a small overhang on the ledge above. As I flew through the air, I felt a wave of electricity wash over me, I felt the instant sting of pain as my muscles were forcibly tensed up upon contact.

I couldn't move my legs! Panic set in as I felt my chest slam into the overhang, the attack passed not a moment later, as I threw my claws into the platform above. My hind legs scratched at the wall below me, failing to find purchase. As I dangled off the ledge, I heard the trainer shout from below.

"Alright, you can't miss now, Zap Cannon! Again!"

I heard the Luxray shout an affirmative, but I had no time, I had to reach the top of the platform before he could launch the attack, I pressed what strength I could muster into my hind legs, preparing to spring myself up and around the ledge.

I pressed against the wall with all I had left, and as I pulled myself forward with my forelegs the attack struck, stunning me from motion once more. I watched with joy as I saw my eyeline fly over the ledge, but with horror as I couldn't move to grab hold again. I watched the safety of the ledge tumble out of view, I was paralyzed, my forelegs outstretched, and my claws bared, but I couldn't move, I felt the wind flow through my fur as I felt the cold coming. The blizzard was soon upon us. I tumbled through the air catching view of my landing spot for a moment. It was going to hurt, hopefully I wouldn't feel it for long. Or at a-


	2. Chapter 2 Awake

**I apologise in advance, formatting has taken a hit from the copy/paste nature of my upload.**

 **If something reads very differently from the previous paragraph, there is meant to be a time-skip there. This should be fixed for next chapter.**

 **2: Awake**

Light streamed into my eyes, I tried to wedge them shut to block the strangely cold sunlight, but something was prying them open. I heard soft mutterings from a feminine voice, only for my left eye to be allowed to close, and my right eye forced open. The blinding light forcing it's way into my sight once more.

I grunted in pain, causing a slight yelp from two other voices around me. I tried to stretch out my legs, only to find them locked in place, a searing pain passing through my right foreleg causing me to cry out.

"Easy, easy…" A soothing voice called, different from the first. I opened my left eye, seeing nothing but the bright spot from the light earlier. "Just relax, you're safe here." I felt something press against my left flank, I tried to whip it with my tail, and snapped in that direction, missing entirely, but removing their touch. "Absol, do you have a name?" A Chansey continued to ask.

I grunted in pain again as I laid my head back down on the soft ground. "Where am I?" I hoarsely asked, swallowing to try and lubricate my throat.

The Chansey almost giggled before responding. "You're at the Pokémon Centre in Hearthome City." I growled in response, so I had been captured. The Chansey continued, seemingly ignoring my frustrations. "You are lucky to be alive, if it wasn't for this trainer bringing you to us you could've lost more than a few claws."

"Yes, I'm so lucky to have been captured, to live as a slave and follow their every command."

"Actually, you weren't captured, which is why you're lucky to be alive." I forced my eyes open at that, taking in the view of the large pink blob before me. To the Chansey's right stood a female human, her obnoxiously pink hair was frayed in a few places under her hat, but otherwise her face held a joyful demeanour. "If what Shay told me was correct, then you have a lot to thank him for."

He hadn't captured me? But why? Why would he go to the effort to chase me down like that, only to allow me to live free?

"Chansey, how is she?" The human asked. Even talking about me, her voice was full of life and happiness.

"There seems to be no brain damage from the fall. But it might take her some time to adjust. Otherwise, she seems fine, barring obvious injuries." I clenched my forepaws, feeling a distinct lack of claws from my right leg.

"Excellent. Shay, if you could come with me, I have some more questions I'd like to ask you."

"No problem. Come along Nion." I heard the same voice from the attack. It was _him_.

I scowled at the trainer as I watched him and the pink-haired one leave the room, I saw the Chansey turn away to leave as well. "How long have I been here?" I asked her.

"You've been asleep for three days. We had to put you on extensive medication to keep you asleep, stopping any further stress damage that may've been caused from your…" The Chansey paused for a moment. " _Circumstance_ of capture."

"You just said I wasn't captured!" I growled, I just wanted straight answers.

"And you weren't. But, since you're here, something obviously happened up on the mountain. And it'll be up to Shay as to whether or not he wants to keep you." I recoiled at her words. So I could still be enslaved after all.

"What if he doesn't want me?"

This gave the Chansey pause. "Well, that's entirely up to you." I dug my still intact foreleg claws into the soft ground, tearing into the surface, I heard several soft rips as I pulled on each claw. Drawing the Chansey's attention to my forelegs. "If Shay doesn't want to keep you himself, then you will likely be taken into a conservation habitat. Due to team Galacti-"

"What does that mean?" I cut the Chansey off, needless words just complicated things and wasted time.

The Chansey sighed, and opened her mouth to respond. "You don't want to know what it means." I heard from a Luxray behind me. I tried to turn my head around only to be caught with another jolt of pain. I followed the spikes of his mane dance along the edge of the soft surface with my eyes, doing anything to not move my neck. "Your best choice is to just come home with us." I watched his gold star tail trailing behind as he sat down before my eyes.

The piercing yellow eyes gave me pause, I had never met a Luxray before. "Of course _you_ would say that's my best choice." I glared back at the pokémon, it was his fault I was here to begin with. "And why should I believe _you_ of all pokémon?"

"Because regardless of what you may think now, he's not like other trainers. I've met people who drive their pokémon to near death training to _be the best,_ but Shay's not like that, he just wants us as companions." His eyes softened slightly, as much as the piercing yellow could anyway. "If you have any questions about us or what's happened. I'm sorry for what I've done to you, but. You're the first Absol we've seen in all our travels."

I growled at the Luxray. So they were just like everyone else. They just wanted me as a prize. "Leave me alone." Was all I said, causing the Luxray to frown slightly. I watched him open his maw to respond, but acquiesced to my request. Turning away from my position and heading the same way 'Shay' left.

A few steps away the Luxray stopped, turning his head so he could watch me with one eye. "Thank you for the warning, by the way. If you hadn't have appeared we would've been caught in the middle of that blizzard. Maybe even died."

I growled at him. "Then maybe you could've let me escape, so I had my own life to live." The Luxray flinched at my tone, his head drooped and turned away from me.

"I-" I heard him sigh heavily, tail whipping back and forth. "I'm sorry." And he left, favouring his left hind leg, leaving me alone in the room.

I lay still for a moment, enjoying the quiet again. Well, the repeated beeping of something behind me was annoying, and the throbbing pain from my right foreleg didn't do me any favours either. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Hunger gnawed from the inside, and my throat was still needlessly dry. Maybe if I got some more sleep I'd feel better after sunr-

"Are you hungry?" I heard a voice before me, this time a Blissey appeared, a slight rattling following the question. I opened my eyes and tried to lift my head, feeling more pain. "Just be still for a moment, I'll adjust these straps for you."

A tray at my eye level supported countless bowls on multiple tiers. Two of which were placed on the white surface beside me. I felt the restraints on my forelegs loosen, allowing me to move them again.

I cringed in pain the moment I moved my right foreleg, I finally noticed that there was no fur covering the entire limb, just the dark gray of my bare skin, and several long gashes stitched together. "Take it easy please. The last thing you want to do is re-open those wounds."

"What happened to me?" I asked.

The Blissey looked at me through narrow eyes. But released my hind legs without another word. "Are you going to be as rude to me as the Chansey?" I held my slight frown, I never asked to be brought here, I didn't owe them anything. The Blissey simply sighed before moving the two bowls before my muzzle. "The exact details on what happened are a guess to us. But once you were brought in, your heart rate was sporadic, your right foreleg was fractured in two places, and completely de-clawed. Thankfully the trainer that brought you in had an almost endless supply of super potions, otherwise you would've bled out on the mountainside.

"I don't know how you avoided any spinal damage, considering it was about a twenty-five foot fall, and you landed on solid stone. Maybe there are some details that were forgotten on the trip back down the mountain. Either way, you're lucky to be here, and another pokémon kept alive is worth celebrating around here."

I stared at the two bowls before me, slowly forcing myself upright using my one good foreleg. I would've tried standing but found my right hindleg also incapable of supporting any weight. "How long will I have to stay here?" I asked, sniffing at the strange brown spheres in the bowl before me. They smelled good, very good. Like fresh Tamato or Figy berries. I bit into one, finding the rush of flavour to be immensely satisfying.

"Depending on whether or not Shay will take you in, anywhere from a few days to a week." I lapped at the water in the second bowl, relishing in the flavour from the berries and the cool refreshing liquid. "If he doesn't want to take care of you, then you can be transferred to Pastoria city almost immediately. Their facilities can treat you better than ours, hopefully before the seasons end."

I wanted to desperately growl at the thought. But the intoxicating aroma from the food removed any hostility I held against anyone here. "Can't I just go home? Back to Mount Coronet?"

The Blissey took hold of a wooden sheet down the end near where my paws rested. "How long have you lived on that mountain?"

"It's the only home I've known."

"Did you have any siblings?"

"No, father never spoke of any family after mother disappeared."

"Where is your father?"

"I don't know, I assumed he was captured just before the giant dragons appeared."

"Have you met any other Absol since the 'dragons' came?" I shook my head in response. It had been many moons since I've spoken with one of my own kind. "So, from what you've told me, since Team Galactic summoned Dialga and Palkia, you haven't seen another Absol on the mountain?" I shook my head again, taking another bite of food. "That happened three years ago. And Nurse Joy estimated you at being about five years old. So, if I were to tell you that Absols were endangered in Sinnoh, would you believe me?" I stared at her intently, not knowing what she was meant. "Before Palkia and Dialga almost tore the world apart, and our Pokémon League Champion stopped them, Team Galactic _tried_ to purge Mount Coronet of pokémon, of course, numbers of each species have come back up since then, except for yours.

"There were stories from pokémon trainers returning from the mountain barely alive, but were scared off by your kind, only to watch as any Absol spotted were killed on sight before the trainer's kind served as a warning, saving thousands of others at the cost of yourselves. Many gym leaders tried to stop Team Galactic, but even they had to submit to the power Cyrus had with his pokemon. For months this went on, and we've heard countless tales from many trainers. Eventually, Cynthia took it upon herself to stop them, and did so, with the help of all three Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit." By the time the story had finished, my food bowl was empty, and I took another deep drink of water. Feeling an overwhelming tiredness wash over me.

"So that's why there are so few of you Absol left. That's also why so many trainers went up the mountain to find one of you, some as rare pokémon hunters, wanting to show off their skills at capturing a rare pokémon. Others," A heavy sigh left the Blissey. "Others, for profit, your neck-tuft sells for more money than some trainers ever make battling." I growled under my breath, coming out almost as a soft purr. "That is why we can't take you back. I'm sorry for everything, but you'll have a much better life, no matter how Shay's background check goes."

I opened my mouth to respond, but found my eyes too heavy to keep open, and fell asleep, almost collapsing on my good legs.

I had never felt so comfortably warm in my entire life. I slowly opened my eyes to see the same doorway as before, only this time it was closed, the bright red a stark contrast to the otherwise plain white room. I lifted my head, instinctively flinching the moment I remembered the pain from earlier, but found none. I slowly turned my head around, still feeling rather stiff, but I had regained some movement without pain. Good, maybe they did want to help me after all.

I slowly worked my way into a seated position, my entire right side still feeling entirely useless in the endeavour. I looked down at my right foreleg, instinctually licking at the wound, finding the taste overly bitter and very unpleasant. At least my fur was coming back, as I noticed the thousands of tiny spikes of fur breaking out again. I slowly turned around, finding the outside world bright with the sun having just crested a field of green outside where I was stuck. All around the open field were tall trees and even taller shining pillars of human creation. The sun was so warm against me, a not-unpleasant change from the top of Mount Coronet. I closed my eyes and basked in the feeling, wanting nothing more than to curl up and fall asleep once more.

"Good morni-" I heard a voice behind me, causing me to flick around and take a defensive stance, only to have both my right legs give out. In a cry of pain I collapsed back onto where I was sleeping, growling both in stupidity and shame at leaving my back to the only entryway in. "Oh dear! Are you alright?" It was the human from yesterday, with another pokémon behind her, it was bipedal, with a blue and black fur pattern covering most of it's body, yet had a golden yellow torso. She reached forward to help me, but a low growl forced her to hold back, allowing me to right myself into a non-painful position. "You know, you really should allow us to help you, Absol. We'll have to inspect that cut on your foreleg to make sure you didn't re-open it."

I growled at her again, only for the Lucario to step forward, placing another set of bowls before me like the day previous. Lucario said no words, turning away and standing back behind the human.

"May I take a look at your foreleg Absol?" The human asked, slowly reaching forward, her palms open and fingers spread. "I promise I won't hurt you." I pushed myself back into a seating position, glaring at them both to hide any grimace of pain. I tried to lift my right foreleg, only for the human to take my clawless limb into her hands. "Thank you for trusting me." She said quietly, supporting my leg with one hand, and inspecting it with the other.

"No sign of claw growth yet, expected visual signs due in another day. Stitches holding together, but scarring will remain, thankfully fur regrowth looks strong, should be able to hide all evidence of injury." I released slight growls of pain as she took to squeezing up the length of my foreleg until she reached my shoulder, I pulled away and snapped towards her as she reached the joint. "Absol, please. I'm just making sure we didn't miss anything. If anything goes wrong in your treatment, we need to catch it now before it becomes a risk."

"Why can't you just leave me be?"

The nurse turned her head towards the Lucario, his eyes flashed with a blue fire momentarily before turning back to normal. "Because you need to be healed first. If we left you outside in this state, you would starve to death, if not die to infection because of your wounds. Please, Absol. Let me inspect you this once, and I won't have to do it again." I growled in response, but lowered my guard, sighing in defeat as my foreleg rested back on the bed.

"Fine, do what you have to." I relented, watching Lucario's eyes flash again, and the human's hands return to my shoulder.

"Thank you." I felt her hands prod into the joint, I winced in pain as her digits slid in-between bones. "Shoulder ligament appears undamaged, but nerves are quite sensitive, might cause delays for full range of movement." Her hands then moved behind me, feeling just behind the tuft of fur around my neck. "No reaction at base of neck," Her hands slid down the centre of my back, I shuddered as she massaged around my shoulders and further down my withers. "Zero signs of spinal damage, suggests soft impact or at least a partial brace." I heard the human hum as her hands reached the base of my tail. She pulled away slightly, face contorted slightly "But if you were hit with a Zap Cannon, you would've been paralyzed for the entire fall." She pouted and went to reach forward again. "Now, I need to inspect your hind leg, this will be a bit more uncomfortable and I'm sorry."

Her hands slowly wrapped around the paw on my right hind leg, separating my claws and pressing into the soft pads underneath. "No sign of damage to her paw, claws completely intact." Her hands made the same squeezing motions up my hind leg, causing me to wince every now and then, a low growl left me as she moved her hands further towards my hip joints. "Once again, no observable structure damage, just damaged nerves." I kept my low growl, growing in volume as she pushed and prodded into my lower abdomen. "Just a little more Absol, then I'll be done. Give me one minute to-"

I felt her hands reach near the base of my tail and jumped, springing back while slinging my head-scythe towards the human, aiming to remove her hair as a warning at least. As I let loose the air slash, a flash of blue before me caught the attack, bracing with a protective shield. I landed in a heap against the wall, unable to land on my right legs at all. "You had lasted so long, why couldn't you just put up with it for another minute?" An obviously feminine voice came from the Lucario. Her protect having faded once my attack struck.

I struggled to a seated position, ignoring the pain of holding my blade between the Lucario and myself. "What would-"

"Lucario, stand down." The human cut me off, causing the Lucario to drop her fighting stance, and jump off the bed. "It was my fault, I should've noticed her warning. Thank you for protecting me, but you're no longer needed. You can go help Blissey in ward C."

I watched as the Lucario's eyes flashed blue once more, an almost pleading look in her eyes. "Go." Was all the human said as the Lucario looked back at me.

"If you try to harm Nurse Joy again, I'll be back."

"Lucario, now." She said once more, prompting the blue pokémon out of the room. Nurse Joy stepped forward towards me, as I struggled to hold myself up in the corner on the slippery smooth floor. "I'm sorry for that, I should've known better. I don't blame you for your reaction, and I apologise." She kneeled down as low as she could, reaching forward to me again. "Let me help you back up to the bed, and I'll leave you be."

I watched her reach forward, and I growled slightly, who's to say that she wouldn't just try to poke me further. "I can leave you down here if you want, Absol. But don't you want to have something soft to lay on? A window to look out?" I glanced around the room, seeing nothing that could help me up to the raised bed. And even fewer things looked soft by comparison. It was either sit in this corner, or be put back up where I was. I stopped growling and returned my head to a neutral position.

"Fine." Was all I said, picking myself up slightly, allowing for Nurse Joy's hands to reach under me, and move me onto the bed. She struggled slightly, but upon being level with the bed I climbed onto it with my two good legs, laying down the instant she released me.

"There. Hopefully when I see you tomorrow we can both learn from this." Nurse Joy walked around to the doorway and paused. "Shay said he would come by again in the afternoon. I think he really wants to keep you." She muttered something under her breath, but continued as I reached into the bowl and started eating. "Would you like to talk to him through Lucario when he arrives?"

I simply glared at her for a moment, like I would want a Pokémon who just threatened me around more often.

"Of course, I should know better than to ask you a question." She said as if to just keep the conversation going. "If you need anything from us, anything at all, just ask, someone will help you." I picked up another bit of food and ate silently. "I'll come by again tomorrow to inspect your progress. Bye!"

Nurse Joy closed the door behind her, leaving me to eat in silence.


	3. Chapter 3 Promises

**3: Promises**

I don't know how long I sat, staring out into the world. If I was going to be living with the human and his Luxray, I had better get used to seeing the tall shiny pillars.

And forget about the snowy mountainside I once called home.

Although I had gotten bored of the one image of the human world I had before me, apparently I wasn't going to be staying here forever. Which was nice, because occasionally hearing a voice from the sky mentioning several different coloured 'codes' was startling at first, but nothing more than annoying after the third time. Not many humans or pokémon walked past my room throughout the day, although that didn't stop a Houndoom calling out for his mother in a wail one would attach more to a grass type than dark. Maybe he didn't deserve to survive whatever it was that beat him. _Weakling_.

I watched as the shadows grew to cover half the field of green before I heard my door open. I slowly turned myself around, wanting to avoid the embarrassment from the morning, finding the same human who'd saved me standing in the doorway, the same piercing yellow eyes of the Luxray standing beside him, a softer, yet more intense gaze than I last saw on the pokémon.

"Hello Absol." The human said. _Shay_ if I remember correctly. "We would've come earlier but Nion here didn't want to wake up." He tousled with the Luxray's mane, causing the pokémon to grumble under his breath. "Are you feeling better?"

I turned my head sideways, odd how he expected an answer from me.

"Are you going to answer him?" Nion asked, his ear flicking as Shay scratched it.

"He can't understand me, why should I?"

"Well, you're obviously able to move around and sit upright, so I take it you're feeling better." Shay sank down so his shoulders were sitting level with my bed, his arms crossed and resting on the surface before me. I stared at the strange behaviour, finding his actions as almost… _submissive_ in a way. "I just want you to feel comfortable around me. Let you get to know what you're in for if you choose to come with us."

How odd, I thought. "Shay's done a lot of research on your kind." Nion spoke, obviously noticing my confused expression. "He really wants you to come with us."

I looked back at the Luxray, as Shay inspected my bald foreleg. "Considering what I assume the alternative is, my choice is already made." I glared back at Shay. "Just as long as I'm not put into one of those pokéballs."

Nion chuckled, stepping forward and pawing at Shay's back. "Why do you want your ball?" He asked Nion, reaching behind him to pull out a bright red sphere. With a twitch of his finger, it grew to the size of the bowl before me.

"They're really not that bad." Nion said, sitting back on his haunches before the pokéball. "Imagine the most comfortable bed you've ever slept on, only it's all around you, and perfectly warm."

I watched the Luxray press into the ball with his nose, immediately disappearing in a flash of red energy. Shay looked completely dumbfounded by Nion's action, opting to place the pokémon's orb on the bed beside me. There was a slight glow from the singular button separating the white and red halves. The hue shifted from blue to yellow, almost like how a star would twinkle during the night.

Not a moment later, in a flash of red energy, Nion was standing beside me, his stance tall and prideful. I glanced back to my shaved limb, wishing nothing more than to be healed of these injuries. "Unfortunately, we can't just take you with us, for Shay to be able to take you home, you do need to be captured."

"So why didn't he do it while on the mountain? I wouldn't have been able to resist it."

"Because he didn't mean for you to sustain such injuries to require being brought back here." Nion sat down, taking a moment to nudge his ball back towards Shay, who returned it to his pouch. "If you hadn't of run away, it could've been so much-"

"If I hadn't run away he would've done what every other trainer who's tried to catch me before did. Throw everything they can at me, not caring about how I feel about it." I growled at Nion, focusing my glare back at him. "He's just like every other trainer who's tried. _You_ just caught me before I could escape. If you hadn't of paralyzed me I would've gotten away too."

"I had no other choice, you didn't stop when we called to you."

"Because you were going to try and catch me. And if all of his pokémon are like you, I didn't stand a chance!"

Nion recoiled slightly at that, shuffling himself back on the bed slightly. "I'm the only one Shay has left." His tone immediately shifting to a calm, sombre place.

"What are you talking about? There was a Staravia."

"Shay doesn't own her. Skye belongs to a friend of Shay's. After he mentioned wanting to climb Mount Coronet, they insisted on lending him Skye." Nion glanced down at Shay, and nodded slightly. "Although you'll likely see her again sometime. You certainly knew how to evade flying types."

"That's what happens when you've been hunted for as long as I have." I remained passive in the conversation, but Nion knew I wasn't happy about it.

"Look, Absol." Shay spoke up, almost noticing my disinterest at continuing the conversation with Nion. "I can tell you're not happy about this situation, and for that, I'm sorry. I never intended for you to get injured like this, and we could've had this entire conversation on the mountain if you hadn't of ran like you did." I growled, growing tired of their excuses. _Never wanting to battle me_. Ha, like I would be stupid enough to fall for that. "But we're here now, and this is what we've got. Your choices are either to come with us, and I'll do everything in my power to make it comfortable and safe. Or, I can leave you to Nurse Joy here, and you will be moved to a preservation habitat, and I can guarantee you that living there will be worse than torture." The Blissey certainly didn't sell the place to me properly either. "But for any of this to work out, I'm going to need you two to get along. I don't want to condemn you to being a breeding slave to some corporation."

"A what?" That certainly got my attention.

"That's what they'll do to you if you don't want to come with us. I'm actually surpris-"

"Is that what you were planning with me?" I cut off Nion and stepped towards him, ignoring the pain in my hind leg to hold my blade against his throat. "Is that why you attacked me?"

"Absol stop!" Shay went to reach for my left side, instead I reached back with my left foreleg, swiping at his outstretched hand. He managed to pull back in time, just I went to brace myself on my righ-

I cried out in pain as I fell into a heap on the bed, doing everything I could to get off my right side. Nion jumped over me and stood between us. "Is that all you humans want from me?" I shouted, trying to turn myself over onto my good side. "Don't I get a say in the matter?"

"You do get a say." Nion stood over me, it was then I noticed a black bandage wrapped around his left hind leg, his posture doing anything to keep his weight off it. "This is why we're here instead of just leaving you to be taken away. Shay never wanted another pokémon, he'd always dreamed of meeting an Absol, one day. But this is where we are, and those are your choices." I heard footsteps outside the room, seeing Nurse Joy, the Lucario and a Chansey, a slight look of panic on two of them, with the Lucario's eyes glowing the bright blue from before. "I know you never asked for any of this, but this is where we are. Just remember that next time you try and strike Shay again, I won't hold my attack."

"Nion! That's uncalled fo-"

"No it's not!" The Luxray turned around facing his trainer. "She has no reason to attack at any of us, least of all a human." I saw him glare at the Lucario whose eyes never lost the luminescent blue. "But this is where we are, and that is your choice Absol. You can either come with us, or stay with them. Make your choice." Nion paused for a moment, turning back to look at me then back at his trainer, before jumping off the side of the bed, a yelp of pain leaving him before he pushed through the doorway.

I watched the Luxray leave, the Lucario's firm stare never leaving my form. "So, what will it be Absol?" I turned back to Shay, his eyes much softer than the angry blue of the Lucario. "You'll have to stay here for another few days before you can walk, but nurse Joy needs to know if she has to contact the pokémon centre in Pastoria city."

I growled under my breath. A few days? Is that how much longer I'd be confined to this bed? I turned away from the group, knowing the only threat was from the Lucario, but she wouldn't attack me. I heard a deep sigh escape Shay, his shuffling feet telling of his retreat from the room. What choice did I have? Either believe Shay and Nion, having at least a chance at returning to the mountains. Or be taken somewhere else, to be forced to mate with a pokémon I don't know.

It certainly didn't sound like a tough decision in my mind.

"I'll go with you." I muttered softly, hearing the shuffling feet stop before the door.

"Really?" The excitement from his voice instantly betraying any remorse he may've felt for me.

"Yes." I paused for a moment, flicking my tail in frustration. "But I want to know a few things before you go."

"Anything. What do you want to know?"

"What happened to your other pokémon? Why is Nion the only one?"

I could almost hear Shay's mood drop. A slight gasp from Nurse Joy also informed me of exactly what I asked. I heard footsteps around the edge of the bed until Shay appeared before me, his eyes welling up slightly. "Another time, please. It was hard enough telling Nurse Joy-"

"Shay!" I heard from behind me. Nion's voice clearly sticking out from the crowd. "I'll tell her, but I'll do it the next time we come by."

I heard a sigh of relief from Shay, as I noticed the darkness of night overtook the sky outside. "Will you still come with us then?"

I growled slightly, being denied the answers I sought. "Visiting times are over now Shay. Will you be coming back again tomorrow?"

"I think we will." Watching Shay stand, he looked up towards the doorway. I heard some sounds behind me, the Luxray and Lucario sharing whispers. "Goodnight Absol. And thank you for giving us a chance." I watched him reach into a pouch and produce a black sphere with two red-yellow stripes around the centre and top half of the ball. He placed the orb on the bed before me, only to fish into the bag and grab another sphere. This one a solid white, mimicking my fur colour, only with a solid red stripe dividing the top and bottom half of the ball. "Pick your favourite, and then all I'll have to do is name you."

I stared at the two pokéballs before me, definitely not looking forward to being trapped inside either of those. "Absol." Spoke Nion behind me, his tone slightly off, more feral in his intent. "Lucario isn't translating for us, so I'll tell you this now." Oh great, what does he want? "I'm sorry… For... _Threatening_ you, earlier. Shay means a lot to me, and I won't let anything happen to him."

I had to admire Nion's belief in Shay. Then again, I don't know how long they've been together, or how they came to meet. "Noted." I sighed, just wanting to be left alone again. "But if you threaten me, and I am able to fight, don't expect it to go unchallenged."

I heard a grunt in affirmation, before slowly the other four sets of footsteps echoed down the hall.

Alone again. Peaceful quiet once mor-

A knock at the entry to the room broke my moment of joy. "Dinner!" A Blissey said behind me.

Well, some interruptions are acceptable. I felt my stomach rumble in approval for those spicy food balls.

* * *

"It seems your efforts from yesterday haven't hindered your recovery," Nurse Joy spoke, she'd just finished inspecting my bald foreleg, her grip now released the limb as she took a step backwards. "And that should be all today. Lucario, let's go."

"Wait." I said, watching Joy pause at the entrance. "Is that it? You don't need anything more from me?"

I watched her glance outside the room, probably waiting for Lucario to relay my question. "Yep, that's all I needed. I only had to check your hind leg yesterday for any pain of a misaligned joint, and your spine for any hidden bruising from the fall. Since you showed no signs of pain in either area, outside general aches anyway, I am happy with your progress." I watched her motion with one arm to bring something closer. "Hopefully you'll be back on your feet again in two days. Which means you'll be able to see your new home."

Not a moment after she finished, Chansey appeared with another two bowls that I'd relished seeing every day since my arrival. Sure, food was much more satisfying after I'd made the journey down to the berry trees. But if food tasted this good, I wouldn't care where it came from. I guess there were some upsides to living with humans.

After I'd finished eating, I turned away from the door to watch outside again. There was a collection of humans and pokémon running around the lush field of green. Some humans were throwing objects around as their pokémon chased them, and others were training. I saw several different renditions of Shadow Ball shot into the sky, eventually being detonated by a Thunderbolt, showering the area and an array of colours and sparks, drawing the attention of several other trainers at least.

I pulled my gaze back from the window, towards the two orbs sitting on the bed before me. So I was to choose what my prison would be. Kind of ironic, really. _Be trapped for the rest of your life, in the cell of your choosing._ Then again, every time I'd seen Nion, he'd been free of his prison. Only choosing to go into his to prove a point.

Or was it because he couldn't jump up onto the bed because of his leg?

That was a much more likely answer.

Eventually the sun began to set, and darkness began to overtake outside. I watched as the trainers slowly left the field, and the glowing lights of the pillars began to illuminate. I sighed in response, I guess they didn't want me in the end anyway.

There was a light knock at the entrance, prompting me to force myself upright, turning around to view the intruder. Thankfully the pain from my hind leg was almost nonexistent, my fore leg still not quite up to supporting my full weight. I spotted the Chansey standing by the door once more, another two bowls held in each arm.

"Hello again Absol!" Her overly cheery demeanour was unsettling, considering she would be dealing with injured pokémon like me all day, everyday. She stepped towards my bed, setting down both bowls, but pausing for a while longer. "Both Shay and Nion were unable to come today, they called Nurse Joy and she asked me to relay their apologies."

I almost groaned in response. I was actually looking forward to seeing them again, if only to hear the story of what happened to Shay's other pokémon. "Did they say if they were coming next day?"

The Chansey giggled at me. "I believe the word you need is 'tomorrow'. But no, they won't be here tomorrow either. Shay did say he'd come to pick you up when you're free to go. So long as you've chosen which ball is yours."

I glanced back at the two spheres. "If I pick one tomorrow, how will I get free of the ball before they come back?"

"That's easy, just push the button again. But maybe you won't want to leave?"

I returned my vision to the entryway, just as the Chansey rounded the corner. Growling under my breath since she'd already gone. _Maybe you won't want to leave._ Ha, yeah right.

* * *

Chapter 3, and we learn _why_ Absol is in this situation...

And my headcanon of how a pokemon would explain being captured...

Don't worry, she'll get a name next week...

Maybe...


	4. Chapter 4 Outside

I figured that updating only one chapter a week would make it drag on for too long...

Have another chapter, because I'm sure _someone_ likes it...

That, and, I'm now manually editing it via the FF-net manager.

* * *

 **4\. Outside**

"Alright, and we're done here." The morning ritual of Nurse Joy seeing to my fore leg became less of a chore, and more of a routine. "Everything seems right on track. Feel free to move around a bit, try walking on it, but only walk. Don't run." She was trying to sound intimidating, but it just didn't come through in her voice. "The last thing you want is to re-open that wound and cause you to stay here for another few days."

That certainly got my attention. "When am I to be released?" I asked, watching the Lucario's eyes light up as usual.

"Shay said he'd come by at around three, but even then you need to choose your pokéball."

"When is _three_?"

Nurse Joy was almost taken aback from my comment, shaking her head once before focusing back on me. "One thing you will learn quickly amongst us is the concept of time. Three is early afternoon, so if you have chosen a ball before midday, then you'll be free to go."

I glanced back at the two orbs once more, their presence almost taunting me into surrendering my freedom. "How do I choose one?"

"Well, since Shay at least turned them on, all you have to do is tap one of them, and it will take you in. But don't fight it, I understand it's your instinct to avoid capture, but if you break free by force, then you'll destroy the pokéball." Nurse Joy paused and glanced back at the Lucario. "Any suggestions?"

"It's an odd sensation." Lucario spoke, her voice quite soothing when she's not threatening me. "Being held within a pokéball for the first time. It's hard to explain, and every pokémon that I've spoken to experiences it differently. Just don't panic, you'll know when you can free yourself."

"How will I know?"

"You'll know, trust me. If you want to free yourself again, just wish to be out, and it'll happen."

I opened my maw to ask more, before Joy started up again. "I think the safest way to ensure the capture succeeds is to just try and sleep. That's what we get our expectant mothers to do when their eggs hatch." She fell into a small fit of giggles at that, I just looked at her with confusion.

"Is that everything then?" I asked, sitting down once more. "I can walk around this room now though?"

"Oh, yes! Certainly." Joy reached towards the wall that connected with my bed, causing it to shift and slowly lower towards the ground. "This should mean that you don't have to jump up so high." I glanced over the edge, noticing the floor much closer than before. "There. Feel free to walk around the room as much as you like. Just be careful walking around the halls, as there are a lot of trainers around who would like nothing more than to take you."

"You let pokémon stealing trainers inside?"

"Not intentionally, but it is not my position to judge. If their pokémon are injured, I do everything in my power to heal them. What happens outside these walls is none of my concern. A pokémon is a pokémon, misguided trainer or not. Unless they try to harm anyone inside the centre, that's when Lucario here starts defending pokémon."

"So is Shay one of them?"

"One of who? Misgui- No, and that is something I made sure of myself. When Shay came in carrying you in his arms I had a lot of questions for him." Joy kneeled down so she was back to being eye-level with me. "If it weren't for his history I wouldn't of even given him a second thought when it came to taking care of you. I haven't seen an Absol with a trainer for years, let alone a wild one. At least I now know how to approach one if another miraculously comes along."

I recoiled slightly, if it weren't for his history? "So you're trusting me with him after he lost almost all of his pokémon?"

"That wasn't a point in his favour, but he works in a different industry now, so the threat to your life is nonexistent."

I growled for a moment. "So that means I won't battle again?"

That gave Nurse Joy pause, glancing back to Lucario who only nodded in return. "I don't know, Shay has already completed his Sinnoh gym challenge, he might consider doing so again to compete in the Sinnoh League, but I don't know. You'll have to ask him that."

I suppose I can't fault her for not knowing that. "Just one more question. Why am I so special? Why not other pokémon who live up on the mountain?"

"That one, I can answer. It's because every other species of pokémon who live on the mountain can be found elsewhere in Sinnoh, and simply relocated up there after an adjustment period. But Absol are so rare in Sinnoh that your kind only live atop the mountain." Nurse Joy stood upright, playing with one of the loops in her hair as she did so. "Of course, we could send word to Hoenn, Unova or Kalos. But in Sinnoh, Absol have adapted to survive the cold. So until there is no hope left, we'll keep trying with as many Ditto we can get." Joy walked back to the entrance of the room. "Is there anything else?" I shook my head, then looked back at the Lucario, who was now eye-level with me. "Excellent. Chansey should be in with breakfast shortly. And please, take it easy on that leg."

Before I even had time to stand, a cart stopped outside the door and a Chansey waddled in with a bowl in each arm. A cheery greeting later and once more I was left alone to my food.

I dragged the food bowl towards the back side of the bed, between the two pokéballs left for me. I don't know why Shay let me choose. It's not like I really wanted to, nor would it matter to me because I wouldn't see them from the inside.

Could I see what colour the ball was from the inside?

I guess there was only one way to find out.

Continuing to eat my food, I glanced between the different coloured orbs. I finished the rest of the food in the bowl and stood up, stretching out my hind legs for the first time in what felt like eternity. I stepped down off the side of the bed, inspecting the dark sphere further. It looked nice, I guess. But there were too many different colours. The black sort of shifted to grey when directly in the sunlight. The red stripes were bordered by yellow and white. It just looked like a mess.

But the white ball. It was plain, it was simple. It matched my fur perfectly and the crimson stripe matched my eyes. It really did fit, and would-

Do…

It would do.

I paced around the bed slowly, reminding my limbs how to walk after such a long time off my paws. I still couldn't leave my right foreleg on the ground for long, and it couldn't support much weight. But my fur had grown back enough to hide the gash and my claws were beginning to grow back. Who knows, after several more days I would be back to how I used to look. That would be a good day indeed.

I walked in circles for a while, pacing back and forth, occasionally stretching my limbs as each one remembered how to function. Eventually, my right foreleg began to ache, and remembering Nurse Joy's warning I stepped back onto the bed. The last thing I wanted to do was spend an even longer time trapped in here.

Instead I get to start the rest of my life trapped in there. I thought, staring at the white orb.

Thinking of anything else I'd want to do, I tried to see through to the outside world again, spotting nothing but a cloudless sky. It would be a beautiful day outside.

I couldn't wait to feel the sun again.

Sitting back down, I gave myself a once over, cleaning my fur and straightening out any clumped fur knots. That would take me a while.

And it felt like a while. Or at least I thought it did. The sky certainly didn't look any darker when I finished. And those two orbs wouldn't stop staring at me. I sighed heavily, having run out of things to occupy myself with before the inevitable.

The moment I became a trainer's pokémon.

I stepped up to the unblemished surface, staring at it as I would a combatant. "Just tap it, don't panic, and wait." I said to myself quietly. "Just tap it, don't panic, and wait." I repeated, reaching forward with my injured paw. "Just tap it." I pressed down on the top of the orb and pulled my paw back, wedging my eyes shut in anticipation.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Nothing? It didn't work! I opened my eyes to see the white orb sitting slightly crooked against the bed. Why didn't it work? All they said I had to do was-

I paused for a moment. No, that wasn't how Nion entered his. He poked it with his nose. Would I have to do that too?

I took a deep breath. Alright, let's try again.

Pushing my head forward, I scooted closer to the sphere. Putting myself into a prone position, I pressed onto the top of the sphere with my nose, only for the pokéball to spring open and envelop me in the bright red energy. I stared into the impossibly black recesses of the white ball, only to be sucked inside with a cry of shock.

Everything was dark. Like it was the middle of the night during the coldest season, yet it felt like I was sitting beside a roaring fire, like my father used to make. I never learned that skill, not that I'd need it-

Focus!

As Nion had described, I felt pressed upon from every direction, it took all my willpower to not fight against it, I went to stretch my left foreleg out, only to feel like I tore through whatever was holding me in place.

Don't panic.

It was pitch black, darker than the heaviest storms, warmer than the noonday sun, tighter than being covered in a pile of snow. I wedged my eyes shut, curling into the tightest ball I could.

And I tried to sleep. Remembering Nurse Joy's recommendation I tried to ignore any sensation that flew across me with no passing thought. Just, rest. And it's the better of two evils.

* * *

I felt the world shake around me, the pitch black of the night surrounding me. There was a flash of light across my eyes. Was it all a dream? Was I just asleep through a disastrous storm? No, I would've felt it, I would've-

Another light shake, and the light returned. I stared at the source of the light, finding the light almost blinding.

"I can't believe she wants to come with me." I heard a voice, Shay. The huma- My… My trainer's…

"I don't know why you sound so surprised." Nurse Joy's shrill tone pierced through the darkness. "She wanted to know as much as she could about you earlier today."

"Really?" He questioned, as my view spun around and stared at Shay's face. "I hope she likes the name I chose for her."

That was it! I wasn't dreaming, everything had just begun. I had to get out. I didn't want to be here!

"I can't believe she's in here. I expected her to hate the thing." Shay must've been holding my ball, as I spun around again, this time staring at Nion standing on the ground.

"Well, Lucario here tried to explain how it felt earlier, but I gave her the advice I give all newly hatched pokémon. Sleep through it."

"Oh, so you mean she might be asleep?"

"Not anymore." I heard Lucario say. "We can hear everything inside a pokéball."

"Oh," I pulled myself towards the opening, desperately trying to remember how Lucario said to release myself. "Then I might just let her out now." My view spun around quickly, facing several other humans in a long room. "Come on out Luyo."

My vision was blocked for a moment as I scrambled towards the opening. He better not be-

A bright flash later, and I found myself sprawled across the cold floor. It felt like I was laying on a patch of ice! I skittered to my feet, failing to find purchase on my claw-less foreleg.

Nion and Lucario both chuckled lightly, as both humans looked worried that I'd hurt myself further. "How are you feeling Luyo?" Shay asked.

Luyo? "Who's Luyo?" I asked, glancing to the Lucario, whose eyes weren't glowing for once.

"You are." Nion spoke, stepping towards me slowly. "That's what Shay named you, at least."

"Don't I get a say in the matter?"

"I never got a say in mine. And probably any other pokémon you ask too." Nion sat down and glanced back towards the Lucario, nodding at her. I watched the Lucario's eyes glow once more. "Is it time to go Shay?"

He nodded once and pointed towards the exit to outside. "It certainly is. Just remember to take it easy."

"Wait, Don't I get a say in my-" I glanced back at the Lucario to see her eyes lacking the familiar blue glow.

"Nope, you don't. Good luck Luyo, and we hope your visits here are infrequent." A devilish smirk wrapped across her. Leaving me to growl in response, before following Nion outside.

I heard a faint goodbye from Nurse Joy as I stepped out onto the hard grey stone outside.

Thankfully the sun was still high in the sky, I turned my face skyward enjoying the immense warmth washing across my form. It was good to be outside again. But that sun was more pleasurable than a freshly caught meal.

"Are you coming Luyo?" Shay asked, I growled at the name, pulling my gaze back to the ground, finding Shay and Nion several steps ahead of me. "We've got to go about three blocks to get home, so it won't take us long. If you get tired, just ask and I'll give you a rest in the ball."

I walked as strongly as I could up to the two, glaring at Shay as I did. "No way am I going back in there."

"But you would've been in there for almost four hours according to Nuse Joy." Nion said, starting to walk beside me as I continued on. "It mustn't have been that bad, was it?"

"I fell asleep because it was the best advice they gave me. Lucario said almost nothing when it came to what it's like inside them. And your description was hardly useful." I felt the pain of each step shoot through my right foreleg. "But trying to get out was impossible. I didn't stay there by choice."

"And you didn't think of testing what it felt like on the other ball?"

"I didn't want to be trapped with that stupid multicolour mess attached to me."

Nion chuckled a bit. "Apparently each ball feels different on the inside, so unless Shay left you with a regular pokéball, I couldn't tell you what it would be like."

"Will I be spending much time inside the ball?"

"Unless you do something Shay doesn't like, you'll never see it again." I let out a sigh of relief. "Unless he goes on holiday again, in which case they don't allow pokémon out inside planes." I wanted to question what planes were, but refused to think about being trapped inside one of those balls again.

Nion stopped walking as we neared the edge of the grey stone, giving way to a darker ground with white lines on it. I watched as what I could only describe as metal boxes flew past the three of us. Eventually, they stopped just before one of the white lines, as Nion started walking forward again. I hobbled forward, skipping a few steps to catch up with the Luxray again.

My foreleg was aching with every step, I haven't felt as much pain from just walking since the battle against that trainer's Rhydon. At least my hind legs were pain free. Thankfully.

We walked along in silence, Nion beside me with Shay watching over the two of us. Several times there were humans who'd stared at me, one shorter woman in particular had to rub her eyes before tugging at another human and pointing at me.

I was starting to believe everything Nurse Joy had told me in only the short walk we'd been taking.

After walking across another piece of black path, and turning around a corner did I finally give out. I slowed my pace, limping along on my three good legs, until coming to a stop in the shade of a narrow path between two particularly large pillars.

"Luyo? Are you alright?" Shay asked, kneeling down before me reaching into the pouch around his back, pulling out the pure white ball I'd been stuck in earlier. "I can put you-"

"No!" I shouted, coming close to swiping at his hand if only to maintain my balance and keep Nion from threatening me again. "Just give me some time." I said out of ignorance that he couldn't understand me.

Shay remained before me, and put away the ball as if he understood my objections. "Well, the sooner we get home, the sooner you can rest. Would it be okay for me to carry you?"

I glanced up at Shay, then back to Nion as he'd sat down beside his trainer.

Our trainer.

"How much further to go is it?" I asked Nion, Shay immediately turning to face the Luxray.

"Not far. We have to cross the road twice down there," Nion motioned in the direction we were heading. "Then maybe another minute or two walking."

I groaned at the thought. Nurse Joy's talk on human conventions rearing it's head back once more. "Alright, fine. Let's get this over with." I pushed myself back to a standing position, doing everything to keep the weight off my foreleg. As I hopped around Shay and back down the path, I noticed Nion limping slightly, although his hind leg was no longer bandaged. "Why are you limping?" I asked him, trying to divert my attention from my own injury.

"Because when you fell, I caught you." Nion said almost proudly, removing any grimace from his visage at the thought. "Falling that far onto solid stone would've certainly killed you, so I leapt up to catch you, only to misjudge the landing, and smash my leg against the stone." His grin fading almost immediately upon his next painful step. "Nurse Joy said it should've healed by now, but I haven't taken it easy the past week. Gotta keep training."

The way he said it gave me pause. "How long has it been?"

"Since what?"

"Since the mountain? Since you attacked me?"

We reached the cross of the black paths, I enjoyed the rest, short though it would be. "It's been nine days since then. I don't know how Shay got you down the mountain, or how you survived the ordeal itself." We started walking again across to the other side, stopping immediately.

Nine days? It's been nine sunsets since they found me? How had I been asleep for that long? I pushed myself onwards, growling in pain as I remained beside Nion. Eventually Nion slowed his pace, entering one of the many identical human-made pillars surrounding us.

"Come on Luyo, this is it, we're home."

* * *

Yay! She gets a name!

See you next week for another pair of chapters...


	5. Chapter 5 Home

Well, guess who forgot what day it was?

Guess who has no idea if anyone is actually enjoying the story?

Guess how many chapters are left?

I don't know, I need a coffee...

* * *

 **5\. Home**

"Hello Mr. Hughes." A feminine voice echoed through the overlarge room. "That was certainly a short trip."

I examined the interior, finding it exceptionally sparse. To my left, the entire wall was covered in a moving image of a lush green park, not unlike the one outside my room at the centre. Only this one had hundreds if not thousands of humans cheering two pokemon standing in the centre. A Garchomp on one side, with a tall, long blonde haired female behind it. And a Metagross standing opposite, whose trainer was hidden from view. The battle played out on the wall, almost impossibly so, as with each attack the view of the battle changed.

"So it's true! You do have an Absol!" I shook my head, I could ask Nion about the moving wall later, the female voice from before shouted out. I turned around to see a human face pop out from over the tall black marble before me. "She looks beautiful too. What's her name?"

"Trish, meet Luyo. Luyo, Trish will occasionally come in to feed you if I'm working late, or get tied up elsewhere." I nodded, committing her face to memory, at least knowing now to defend my home from her.

As Trish pulled back from looking over the half-wall, I kept my gaze skyward, seeing many different lights, diffused through floating glass diamonds. "Come on Luyo, once we get upstairs we can get off our paws and relax." Nion urged, almost wanting to get there more than I did.

"You be good now Nion, I know you certainly needed the company!" I heard Trish say behind us as we walked towards the end of the room, a solid shiny wall stopping us from progressing.

I looked back at Shay, as he pressed on a different shining silver spot on the wall beside us. I examined my reflection for a moment, noticing my crescent blade had lost part of it's shine, and had grown thicker near the end, leaving it rounded off instead of razor sharp. I turned my face slightly, noticing that the half moon of fur counterbalancing the blade was frayed terribly. It was going to take a while for that to grow back properly. I glanced down at my right foreleg, wincing as I lifted it off the ground. My fur had grown back enough there to at least hide my grey skin tone, but was half as long as the rest of my fur, nowhere near as thick though.

Every battle has it's price. I thought, promptly lowering my gaze into a scowl. This one; my pride and freedom, along with my image. I looked beautiful according to Trish… What did she know?

As I turned my paw upright, to inspect my new claws, a high-pitch ping sounded throughout the room, the silver wall before me parting down the middle, as two male humans stepped forward, pausing at the sight of me.

"Aah! An Absol!"

"Disaster! Run John!"

The two humans sprinted past me, Noin and Shay having almost no time to dodge out of the way themselves. I almost laughed, there would be no disaster, I couldn't sense one. Wonder what they were on about.

I quickly hopped into the smaller silver room with Nion and Shay. They both seemed unperturbed by the situation as Shay pushed another glowing button as the walls before us closed once more. There was a slight pause as the small room we were in shuddered slightly, I immediately turned to Nion who seemed to almost ignore the motions entirely.

After an uncomfortably long climb, because it felt like we were being pulled upwards, the doors opened once more. I was more than happy to step outside of the silver room, immediately being greeted with a wide view across the land.

I sat down before the view, taking in as much detail as I could in as little time as possible. Very rarely could I see the human cities from atop the mountain, the clouds were usually too plentiful and annoying to get out of the way. But this was another story entirely.

"Quite a view, isn't it?" Nion sat down beside me, lifting his right paw and motioning down to a small green square. "That's the Pokémon Centre you've been staying at, and there." He pointed up towards a large mass of clouds. "There is Mount Coronet."

"Come on you two, you can stare out the window all day once we get inside."

Nion turned away from the view, following Shay further down. I lingered for a moment, forcing myself to do the same as I fought against the pain in my foreleg.

It didn't take long until Shay turned to the left, opening the way for Nion to enter another room entirely. I turned to the right, finding several other doors along the way. "This one's ours Luyo, this will be your new home." He motioned me inside, following me in and sealing the entryway shut behind himself.

The room I stood in was roughly square, with a soft white flooring but a smaller, flat, black and blue square sat right in the middle of the room. To my right was Nion, curled up on what looked like a soft, bright yellow circle, with another pitch black one set beside it. Probably for me.

"Let me give you a quick tour." Shay stepped past me, motioning towards Nion. "The bed here is yours, Nion won't touch it so long as you leave his alone. Your bowl will be the white one, it's just being washed in the kitchen." Shay then motioned towards the large, solid black object on the left. "This is my chair. You can sleep on it if you want, but when I get home, it's mine." Shay turned away for a moment, before looking back at me. "And please don't use it to sharpen your claws, I'll get something for you to do that later."

Shay turned around and walked towards a divider not unlike the one to enter this room. I followed him forward, looking into the opening on the right. "This is the kitchen, you shouldn't need to get anything from here." He opened the divider behind him, revealing a tall surface, that looked not unlike where I slept at the pokémon centre. Albeit larger. Another divider stood closed to my left. "This is my room, I'll probably keep my door open all the time so you can see out there." He motioned behind him once more, turning out of the way of the view before me. It was just like the other view from the pokémon centre, almost identical if only a little higher up. "And that's all of the place you'll usually see." Shay stepped past me and tapped on the divider opposite the 'kitchen'. "This is my office, if I do any work here then that's where I'll be. But right now they've had me at the office nonstop, so it'll be just you and Nion most days."

I shook myself back into my own mind, turning away from the view if only to get off my paws. I limped past Shay who'd moved into the kitchen, and almost crawled onto the black circle beside Nion. The moment my paw sunk into the material, I knew it was going to be much better than my bed in the mountain. I curled up into a ball, facing away from the Luxray. My tail twitched slightly, but I made an effort to not cut into the soft surface. Instead forcing myself upright again, turning around once before re-aligning myself. I looked back upon my bladed tail, noticing a chip towards the end of the blade. I growled slightly. Last time I'd chipped my tail it took half a season to grow back properly.

At least my scythe blade wasn't chipped, I just needed to take my time cleaning and filing it. I glanced around the area. Shay didn't have any stone for me to file my blade on. How was I supposed to get that fixed?

I growled again, gaining Shay's attention who had just moved to his chair across the room. "What is it Luyo?"

I stood up, stretching my hind legs as I did, limping over to where Shay was. "How do I tell you what I need?" I asked, glancing around the room for anything I could use to aid me.

"What are we missing Luyo?" I heard Nion behind me, he obviously didn't get to sleep in the short time he'd been resting.

"Is there any stone or something I can file my blade on?" I turned around to face Nion now, watching as he got off his bed and stretched as I had.

I heard him hum slightly, although it almost came out as a purr. "I can try something, come with me." Nion moved towards Shay's room, but turned into the kitchen, prompting me to follow as Shay got up and trailed behind us. "Here, lower your head towards the tiles here." Nion motioned, tapping his claws on the stone-sounding surface below. "Just don't scratch it, Shay should work it out, he's pretty good like that."

After I followed Nion's instructions, I placed the edge of my blade against the stone, before looking back towards Shay. His eyes lighting up almost immediately. "Oh, you need to sharpen your blade?" He paused for a moment, thinking it over. "I'll have to look it up, give me a moment." Shay then opened the door behind him, allowing me a glimpse into the other room. A tall-set surface, much higher than his bed, sat against the wall, with several square things attached, almost hanging from the wall. A bright glow emanated from another object sitting on the high surface, before the door closed and removed any further chance to see inside and gather details.

"There, I'd say expect something in a day or two." Nion stated proudly, before walking past me and back onto his bed. I followed, stopping before the yellow surface.

"How will I file it until then?"

Nion chuckled slightly. "You can't, unless you want to spend some time in the pokéball."

I growled at that, turning away from Nion and lay down on my bed. "Fine, but it'll take me days to get my blade back to the way it was."

"As long as you don't threaten me with it Luyo, you can do what you want." I glared back at the Luxray, who had shut his eyes and looked ready to sleep.

"Stop calling me that."

"Nope. That's your name, and Shay won't stop using it, so neither will I."

I turned away from Nion on my bed, facing the entrance once more. I closed my eyes like Nion had, wanting nothing more than to rest my foreleg. I wasn't tired in the slightest, but any excuse to stay off my paws was a good one.

After a short wait, I heard the divider from Shay's office open, allowing him to step back into the room. "Alright, Luyo." He spoke, walking towards me, then lowering himself to a kneeling position. "I did some research and while I understand you want to keep your blade sharp, I don't want you harming either of us with it." He then tilted his head back and released a heavy sigh. "But, it is also unhealthy for you, if it grows too long, as it puts excess strain on your neck.

"So I want you to promise me you won't use it against us. I could just as easily not buy one, and take you to the park once a week, let you use the stones there. But that wouldn't make me a very good trainer now, would it?" I was slightly confused, was he going to allow me to take care of myself or not. "But if you're going to live here, I need to leave you the necessary things to care for yourself. So I ordered a stone from a landscaper, it should be big enough." He paused for another moment. "But I'm sure you'll let me know if it isn't."

I smiled at the thought, knowing that he seemed to actually care for my wellbeing. Well, it's not like I couldn't break out of this place to begin with.

"Nion?" Shay prompted, I heard a rustling noise behind me. "If the stone comes and Trish brings it up, direct her to behind my chair, if there's not enough room, just push my chair forward as far as it needs to go." I heard a slight friction noise, I looked over my shoulder to see Shay dragging the black and blue floor into the corner behind his chair. "Hopefully I'll have another carpet before then, but if not, get them to put it on this one. Alright?"

I heard Nion bark in affirmation, then any movement behind me stopped. So, in a few days I'd be able to file back and sharpen my blade, remove the chip from my tail and get back to looking as good as I did before this whole thing started. It was then that a thought occured.

Why did everything always take days here?

I guess that was a question for another time. It's not like he could just go outside and find a stone sitting around anywhere like I had.

Then again, I usually just sharpened my blade against my cave wall, that was more than good enough.

I opened one eye to look up at the wall beside me. It was plain white, a slight texture indicating something akin to wood, instead of stone. A shame, stone would've been much stronger. Not that it looks like much fighting goes on inside these walls anyway.

I closed my eyes once more, releasing a deep sigh and relaxing into the soft surface underneath me. So far, both Nion and Shay had shown they wanted to make me happy. The best of a bad situation, to some extent. I couldn't help but feel like Shay was hiding something from me though. That there was something in his office he didn't want me to see.

Why else would he say I wasn't allowed in?

"Nion?" I asked, not bothering to turn around and look at the Luxray.

"What is it Luyo?" He asked, a slight rustle telling me I had his undivided attention, like he really didn't want to rest anyway.

"Why aren't we allowed inside Shay's office?"

Nion chuckled slightly. "Because that's where he keeps his work things. He can't risk either of us in there in case we break something important."

"Have you ever been in there?"

"Not since Shay changed jobs, no. It's been many years since I've stepped paw into that room." I hummed in response, so he was hiding something, Nion just didn't know it. "Luyo, how old are you?" I heard him ask, this prompting me to actually acknowledge him.

I turned my head around to look at the Luxray, his ears perked up and eyes wide. Thinking back to what Nurse Joy had said about how old I was. "Nurse Joy said about five years."

"Did you have any family living with you when we found you?"

I shook my head. "No. The last family I had was father, and he disappeared around the time the dragons came out."

"So you've been alone for over three years?" Nion asked, almost not believing me. "Did you have any pokémon to talk to during that time?"

I shook my head again. "No. Most pokémon avoided me, doing anything they could to stay away. Occasionally a trainer would foolishly challenge me to a battle, but only those I knew I could beat. I ran from the others."

"After you warned them of something happening?"

"Yes, but those trainers shouldn't have been climbing Mount Coronet anyway, they weren't strong enough, so I sent them back down the mountain." I sighed heavily. "I'd learned my mistake earlier that fighting every trainer was a bad idea."

"And you thought Shay had six pokémon?"

"Of course I did, any trainer foolish enough to climb the mountain with only one pokémon is foolish." I paused at that. "But you never wanted to reach the summit, you just wanted to find one of me, didn't you?"

Nion's face fell at that, drooping almost immediately. "No."

Ha, he couldn't even lie properly. "Don't lie to me Nion. You're terrible at it." I growled in frustration, I guess they didn't trust me yet after all.

 **[TS]**


	6. Chapter 6 Stories

**6\. Stories**

I awoke the next day to the sound of panting, I twitched my tail, and slowly cracked open one of my eyes, slowly turning my view around to see what the sound was. I watched as Nion skipped across the floor, running from one end of the room to the other, tapping the entryway with his tail, then sprinting back towards Shay's room.

The sunlight from Shay's room was almost blinding, bathing Nion in the early morning sunlight. He ran another several laps, before collapsing mid-stride right before me. I heard him yelp in pain and quickly lick the underside of his right hind leg. "You know you'll never recover if you keep doing that to yourself." I said, standing up and stretching in my usual morning ritual. A slight pain reaching across my injured foreleg as I did so.

Nion immediately ceased his action, hiding himself in the process. "Even with an injury like this, I still have to keep my agility up." heavy pants caused him to pause between each few words as I saw his injured leg twitch slightly.

"Well, go on then. Keep training. Don't let me stop you hurting yourself further." I glanced down, noticing a white bowl filled to the brim with the same looking food from the pokémon centre. Strange black shapes across the front, probably written in human.

Nion huffed at my response, limping over to his bed. "I would've thought you you would be doing the same thing, pushing through your injuries, instead of wasting away with them."

I shrugged in response, noticing an empty black bowl sitting before Nion's bed. "I learned years ago that battling through injury isn't the best way to deal with it. Besides," I paused, taking my time to eat one of the food balls before me. "It's not like I'm in any danger here. Well, any more than you would put me through."

"For the last time, I'm not going to attack you Luyo." Nion sprawled out on his bed, almost reaching onto mine in his stretch. "The only reason I would, would be if you attacked Shay or challenged me to a battle."

"Well, it would be nice to have an actual fair competition between us." I said, taking another morsel into my maw. "Because I'd beat you in a fair fight, you just caught me at the wrong time."

Nion chuckled. "Of course you would." He paused for a moment, pulling his limbs back in beside him. "Why did you come back anyway? Skye had already spotted you, that could've counted as your warning about the blizzard."

I sighed heavily, pushing myself into a standing position, padding towards Shay's room, my breakfast half finished. "Because I couldn't live with myself if I didn't."

"What do you mean?" I heard Nion stand, following me into the other room.

I sprung up onto Shay's bed, finding it empty. I wonder where he is now… "You wouldn't understand." I curled up in the sun, finding nothing better to do than enjoy the immense warmth of the giant orange orb in the sky.

"Try me." I heard Nion from below the edge of the bed, he refused to jump up with me, probably because he had hurt his leg again.

Amateur.

"Alright then. Let's see if you can." I opened my eyes, finding the top of Nion's mane poking up over the edge of the bed. "Did you hear about a trainer and her Empoleon, who died after an avalanche?"

"It was all over the news, it caused authorities to reassess the entire peak for stability."

"She died because of me." I said plainly. "I appeared before her, warning her of the danger, but she attacked me, and I fled. But she didn't heed my warning. There was a small earthquake under the mountain, which caused part of the peak to drop it's snow. I even shouted at the Empoleon, warning the stupid penguin to find a cave and take cover. But he didn't listen to me.

"My father didn't let me leave the den for the rest of the season, for failing to protect them. You may think I'm a beast, but it was the burden of our kind. To warn others of disasters to come." I felt a tear streak down my face, remembering my father's words clearly that night. "The fear they hold is for us, not nature itself. It is the burden we carry, for the safety of them. If one of the humans die, another five climb the mountain in memory of them. The less trainers we see heading to the summit, the more likely we are to live free from their capture." I wedged my eyes shut, forcing the tears away. "And so I have done since then. If a blizzard or avalanche is coming, I warn the trainers. If they don't listen to me the first time, then I must try again. Shay didn't heed my warning the first time, when that Staravia spotted me. But that's his fault, he wanted to capture me. So I watched as he went to climb the next cliff."

"But you could've just left us, no-one would've known."

"I would've known. I would've shamed my father and my race, knowing that another helpless trainer was condemned to death, because of my laziness."

Nion lowered his head, until I couldn't see his mane, but after a moment, he appeared before me, having jumped onto the bed beside my prone form. "Then I guess I need to thank you for saving us a few more times."

"You can thank me by releasing me." I mumbled, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"No can do Luyo." He said simply, laying down in the sun beside me. "But if there's anything I can do that is within my power, I will grant you it."

I almost laughed at the gesture, right now there was only one thing I wanted. "Leave me alone." I turned away from the Luxray, curling up in a ball and closing my eyes, wanting nothing more than to recover my full range of movement again.

"If I must." He said sadly, sliding off the end of the bed and heading back into the main room. "Thank you again Luyo."

I huffed at his words, opting to just fall asleep in the sun.

 **[TS]**

"Nion, Luyo… I'm home!" I heard from the main room. Yawning, I stretched my forelegs out, finding it much less painful to do so after another full day's rest.

Hopefully tomorrow everything will be back the way it should be. I stood up fully, noticing the sky had well and truly darkened into the early evening. Turning away from the window, I noticed Shay walk into the room, a black pouch hanging from his shoulder, and a smaller dark grey bag that rustled with any form of movement. The larger of the two bags was promptly thrown on the bed beside me. "Oh, hello Luyo. Are you feeling better?" He reached forward, but I shied away, opting to keep him from touching me.

"Still a bit wary are you?" He said through a sigh, shaking his head slightly before running his hands through his hair. "I hope you can grow to trust us, it wouldn't do to have a pokémon who's afraid of their trainer."

I'm not afraid of you Shay, I just don't want you or Nion touching me. I watched him reach into the other bag, pulling out a small rounded black object. "Your fur is a mess Luyo, if you want me to brush it, just say so. It'll feel good."

I stared at the held object for a while, noticing the hundreds of tiny barbs pointing off from one side. Like that would feel good against my fur, it looked like it'd rip my fur out rather than straighten it.

Nion, as in on queue, made his presence known, jumping onto the bed before me. He barely made it on, landing with only three limbs. "He's not lying, it does feel really good."

I growled inwardly. Of course he's not lying, you telling me so is enough to change my opinion on the matter.

And then as if to demonstrate, Shay ran the brush through Nion's mane repeatedly, causing the Luxray to purr with each stroke. I watched the scene for all of ten strokes before I left the room, leaving the two males to their bonding session. I made my way back to my bed, quickly devouring what was left of the food before sitting down on my bed. I started to clean my fur, starting with my hind legs, and underbelly, relishing the feeling of a clean coat once more. I started working on my fur collar when the other two returned from the other room, Shay still holding the brush which was now matter with more black fur than it seemed Nion had on him.

Although seeing the results of the act caused me to pause my own process. Not a single strand from Nion's mane was out of place, and all the dead fur was removed, leaving only the gleaming shiny strands.

Alright, fine. Maybe they were right about the brush.

Maybe I shouldn't be so harsh on them anymore either.

Every time I've asked them something I've gotten an easy, straightforward answer, that has proven to be truthful every single time.

It was always nearly impossible to clean the fur right behind my head anyway. I watched Nion take his place on his bed, Shay disappearing into the kitchen for a moment, before returning and taking a seat on his chair across the room.

Well, here goes nothing.

I wandered into the kitchen, spying the handle of the brush hanging over the edge of the half wall. Placing my forelegs against it, I reached up and took the brush in my maw, finding the taste worse than licking stone.

Wandering back into the main room, Shay was staring back at me the moment I re-entered the room. And he started laughing immediately. "Well, it seems that my demonstration was enough to convince you Luyo." I frowned, almost digging my teeth into the object before walking the rest of the way as Shay took the brush from me. "Do you want me to do your whole mane too? Or just the back?"

I sat down facing away from Shay, allowing him access to my back at least. Let's see how good it feels first before I allow anything mo-

I felt Shay's hands through my neck fur, as he grabbed onto large tufts and had his fingers caught several times. I almost reflexively jumped away, this didn't feel like it was going to be very good. "Wow Luyo, haven't you had anyone clean your fur back here? It's an absolute mess."

Not a moment later, I felt the hundreds of metal barbs poke into my fur, an agonisingly slow draw back, and the brush returned to the base of my neck once more. The sensation was unlike anything I'd felt before. Slightly painful each time the brush caught on a knotted piece of fur, yes. But having a place you haven't properly reached for many hundred days was more than worth letting Shay touch me.

"How is your fur so soft Luyo? It'd give Mareep fur a run for it's money." I almost purred at the praise, feeling another stroke of the brush through the unloved fur.

Almost. I couldn't make it known I was enjoying the sensation.

Shay continued brushing me for what felt like eternity in bliss. "Alright, that should do it for your back." Shay had finished brushing the tuft of fur around my neck, and moved further down, opting to go across my back and ribs, thankfully stopping well before my hind legs. He ran his hand through my fur, I simply didn't care that he was touching me now. I would endeavour to trust them more often than not from this moment. As he removed his hand from my fur, I stood up and shook, feeling infinitely lighter from the amount of fur I probably shed from the brush.

Upon turning around I spotted Shay, and his chair completely covered in my fur, almost causing me to laugh at the sight. I contemplated moving back to my bed, and cleaning the fur on my chest myself, but with my new vow of trust, I figured a little more wouldn't hurt.

I sat down before my trainer, glancing back and forth between Nion, Shay and the wall to my left. Not wanting to demean myself and ask, yet also not wanting to miss out on the sensation again. "Do you want me to do your chest too?" Shay finally asked, getting the message. I scooted slightly closer, raising my head proudly to expose the somewhat well-kept fur. "Alright, alright. But I can't reach down there like that, hop up here." He said, patting his legs. He wanted me to jump onto him? Surely it's a joke.

I tilted my head sideways, conveying my confusion.

"Nion sits on me like this all the time." Shay said, patting his legs once more. "C'mon, it'll be much easier."

Nope, not going to happen. I turned away from Shay, padding over to my bed, ignoring the smug grin across Nion's features. I heard Shay sigh behind me, but relented, not prodding me further.

Well, it seems we have both learnt at least a bit about each other. As I sat down on my bed, I continued cleaning my chest fur, using my one clawed foreleg to tear through any knots I couldn't otherwise.

"It would be much faster if you just let Shay do it." Nion spoke, I glanced at him for a moment, wondering how long he'd been staring at me. "But I was right, wasn't I? Your fur looks amazi-"

"Alright, I get it!" I shouted at him, springing to my full height while glaring at the Luxray. Causing Shay to turn my direction too. "You were right, Neither of you want to harm me, this isn't some secret attempt to force me into slavery. I get it, alright?" I sighed heavily, noticing the shocked expression on Nion's face, and Shay still on edge from my sudden outburst. "So you're not going to force me to do things I don't want to. You're not hiding anything from me that isn't hidden from you too. I get it, okay. Just…" I paused for a moment, sitting back down on my bed. "Just give me time, okay? I want to trust you both, but after so long of being attacked because of what I am, it's not easy… Alright?"

My father said it was the days where you did the least, when you felt the most tired. I always liked to think of it as putting more energy into healing wounds, rather than being lazy. But at this moment, all I felt like doing was sleeping. "I can't say that I understand your feelings Luyo." I heard Nion say, his voice calm and soft. "Shay hatched me when I was a Shinx, I was his first pokémon. This is the only life I've known." He paused for a moment, but I opened my eyes to watch. Wanting him to continue. "Shay started his life as a pokémon trainer late, he was fifteen when he received my egg for his birthday. His parents never approved of the occupation, but Shay wanted it more than anything in the world. Or at least that's what he told me.

"And so he started his Sinnoh League Challenge. We wandered through the region, challenging gym leaders and making friends along the way. It was tough, but we managed to collect all eight gym badges, qualifying for the Sinnoh League." A smile crept across Nion's face, lighting his features somewhat. "We won a few battles, but ultimately lost in the second group stage. But Shay wasn't angry with us, he was proud. He'd achieved his dream of competing amongst the best in the world. But to get to their level required many more years of hard training. And that just wasn't for him." Nion lowered his head back to his bed. Closing his eyes slowly. "After a few weeks, some officials from the tournament spoke to him about a different kind of journey. He still got to work with the pokémon he loved, just helping out towns and villages in need."

Nion took a deep breath, stretched out his forelegs. "And that's our history, I've seen the far reaches of this wonderful world. With the one trainer who hatched me. So I can't claim to know what it's like to be hunted by them, because the one I've had has done nothing but love me."

I did have my questions about Nion's story. Since both him and Shay have mentioned having other pokémon beside them. But I got to know who the Luxray beside me was, and what he's achieved.

Maybe being a trainer's pokémon would turn out for the better after all.

 **[TS]**

* * *

And so here is chapter 6...

I'll be back next week with more...

probably...

At least Luyo's learning that not everyone is out to get her... Some people (and pokémon) can actually be trusted! Shock horror!


	7. Chapter 7 Seasons

Aaaaaand we're back with more...

well, I'm back, here's more...

Yay?

* * *

 **7\. Seasons**

"Good morning, Nion." I heard from above in a whispered voice. I lifted my head to see Shay dressed completely in black with a blue and white stripe down the centre of his chest. "Oh, and you too Luyo." He was scratching Nion's ears, causing the Luxray to purr slightly.

I yawned and stretched out my forelegs, the pain from my right foreleg was nothing but a slight itch. Perfect! No doubt I would need to regain strength in that limb like any other injury.

I felt something barely touch the side of my face, causing me to recoil slightly. Turning to face the object I noticed Shay had pulled his hand back, a slight hopeful smile across his features. "Didn't mean to scare you." He said softly, reaching forward again, but stopped once he noticed I wasn't moving at all. "That's alright Luyo, I can't expect miracles overnight." He gave Nion a few more moments of attention before standing upright, picking up his black pouch and heading towards the exit.

"I'll see you both this afternoon." He opened the barrier and stepped through, turning to face us both once more. "Be good, alright?" And then he was gone, the soft click echoed across the room.

I pushed myself upright, stretching my hind legs as I stepped forward into the thin beam of light. The sun had just crested the top of Shay's bed, bathing me in it's presence. The early sun, like the mountainous one, barely registered any heat at all.

Walking to the exit Shay just closed, I turned back towards the sun. "What are you doing?" I heard Nion ask, as he removed himself from the bright yellow bed.

"The same thing that you were doing yesterday. Although I've fully recovered, so I won't have to worry about making things worse." I replied smugly, tensing my back legs and waving my tail. "Now step aside and watch, you might learn something."

"Whatever you say Luyo, just don't run into anything."

I held my breath, then dashed across the room, much like how Nion was doing the previous day, getting all of three strides before having to stop again, reaching the edge of Shay's bed. I felt my claws dig into the soft flooring as I spun around, preparing to rush back in the previous direction.

My previously injured foreleg felt gave no grip on the fluffy surface, I wish that my claws would grow back faster. I sprung past Shay's chair, before opting to do a lap around it. I stepped off my left side and flew across the room, landing for naught but a moment against the wall, before bounding off the ground and angling to-

"Don't scratch the wall!"

I pulled all four of my legs in, trying to re-orientate myself with the ground before slamming into it. I felt my scythe blade graze against the white wall before I slid across the floor. Grinding to a halt just before the corner.

"Now look what you've done! Shay's going to kill us!" Nion shouted, standing beside Shay's chair looking at the long black line left on the wall from by blade.

I slowly pushed myself upright, thankful that I didn't aggravate my injury again. "I thought it was made of stone, it is the strongest material, why not make your home out of it?"

I watched Nion pace back and forth in-front of the mark. "No, Luyo. These walls are made of wood. And even if they were made of stone, you would've scratched the paint off them anyway!"

"Paint?"

Nion just sighed and shook his head. "Thing you can put on something else to re-colour it."

"So then why can't he just put more 'paint' on it to cover the marks."

"Because it doesn't work like that!"

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said." Nion stepped forward, his tail lashing back and forth as he approached me. "But you're going to have to understand that there are many things here that don't make sense." Nion stood taller than usual, I noticed his nostrils flare as his eyes widened. His presence in a single word to any lesser pokémon: Intimidating. "You know noth-"

There was a knock at the entryway, before it pushed open. The same girl from the other day appearing around the divider. "Is everything alright? There were a few noise reports from-" Trish paused, before stepping fully into the room, finding Nion standing before me, doing everything possible to look taller than he actually was. "Nion, you know the rules. No battl-" She cut herself off again, noticing the mark I'd left on the wall. "Oh Luyo, you didn't, did you?"

I glanced between Nion and Trish, knowing it impossible to plead my case without a psychic type to translate. Or a Lucario… I went to take a step back away from Nion, finding my tail wedged to one side as I hit the wall behind me. "Nion, you've made your point, I made a mistake. Step away before I make you."

The Luxray almost grinned, taking a half-step forward. "Nion! What's gotten into you?" Trish asked forcefully, causing Nion to shake his head and immediately slump to the floor, averting his gaze from me entirely. "I'm sure you know that Luyo didn't mean to mark the wall like that."

"I- I'm sorry." He stuttered quickly, running to Shay's room before Trish or I could say anything more.

I watched Nion leave, maybe I wasn't so safe here after all. "Now, what am I going to do about this?" Trish asked, running her hand across the wall and glancing back towards me in the process. She hummed slightly, before returning to a standing position. "Well, there are no dents in the wall, that's a bonus. But I don't think it will be a quick fix either. Trish scratched at the mark as I approached, her claw darkening slightly from the contact. "Please tell me you didn't do this on purpose Luyo." She spoke in a hushed tone, probably to avoid Nion overhearing her.

I tilted my head slightly, what was it with humans and asking us questions we both know they couldn't understand the answer to?

Trish glanced down at me, before flicking a few times at the thing attached to her wrist. It took a few moments, but with a gasp of excitement, she looked at me with bright happy eyes. "I understand what it can be like sometimes Luyo, you don't really have much say in the matter, but in the end that's just what nature wants us to do."

I tilted my head back in the opposite direction. "What are you talking about?" Communication barrier be damned, I wanted to at least try to understand what she was on about.

"So you try to draw attention to yourself, maybe do something completely out of your nature just to let them know you're ready." Trish kept her eyes on me, a wide smile the entire time. "Well, we at least have a choice in the matter, to you it just kind of… _happens._ Whether you're ready for-"

"Just get to the point!" I shouted, not caring if Nion heard us anymore.

Trish took a step back at my outburst, scratching her arm in the process, her face drooping slightly. "Well, if it's not something you want, I can get some medicine that'll stop your season entirely." She paused for a moment, humming. Her eyes scanning across the room in the process. "Yes, I think that's a better idea. Maybe next year you will feel more ready, you've already had one big change in your life, I wouldn't want to know what having pups at the same time would do to you."

I froze at that, feeling my tail twitch at the thought. Of course! That explains everything! How was I so stupid to forget that the season of cold was almost over! I turned around, looking towards Shay's room, then back towards Trish. It seemed everyone knew about it except me.

Well, if I wasn't captured then I wouldn't of been distracted and lose track of the seasons. So now all I'd have to do is fight off Nion in case he-

"Don't worry about Nion. We always keep some of the medication on hand here. Have you eaten this morning?" I shook my head, knowing words wouldn't suffice in this moment. "Well then. I'll go get you some and explain everything to Shay when he comes back tonight. Hopefully he won't be too harsh on you for just following your instincts."

I watched as Trish turned away from me. "Give me five minutes, then we can hopefully avoid any other instances like this in the future." She closed the door behind her and left me alone in the room.

Well, that could've gone worse. It's not like I go out of my way to find a mate. I spend most of this time between seasons fighting them off, rather than seeking one. Being the strongest on the mountain had kept me completely un-mated for this long, and I certainly wasn't going to let that stop now. I turned back to look into Shay's room, frowning at the thought. "Like I'd want a weakling like him as a mate anyway."

I shook that thought away. Nion might not be weak, but he's certainly not stronger than me. Not that I even wanted pups to begin with.

Making my way back to my bed, I collapsed in a heap, my original goal of training being lost amongst the lack of room and ways of which to keep fit.

Unless I really liked running laps.

It wasn't much longer before Trish returned, with a box the size of her hand. "Okay, now. Let's see how these work." Trish got down on her knees before me, leaving my mostly full bowl between us. She held the box before her face as her eyes scanned the package. "Alrighty, just as simple as mine. All you have to get Shay to do, is put one of these." She fumbled with the box before popping out one tiny orange dot. "Into one of these." With her other hand, Trish picked up one of my food balls, poking the orange dot into the dark sphere, leaving a quite visible indent. "And get you to eat it, once a day. Easy!" She grinned, before placing the food back into my bowl. "And by the end of next month, you'll be free for another year…" She paused for a moment. "Unless you change your mind, in which case we can order in some _different_ medication to bring your heat forward."

I growled at that, what pokémon in their right mind would ever agree to that?

"Okay, okay. It's just an option if you ever change your mind." Trish motioned towards my bowl. "Go on then. Eat up. It says that it might take a day or two to fully take effect, but since you're not displaying any obvious signs, I'd guess that you're still very early in your cycle."

I took a bite of the food Trish had shoved the orange dot into, immediately noticing the change in flavour to something akin to eating tree bark smeared with Machoke sweat. I persevered with the morsel, trying to focus on the spicy kick above all other flavours. I shuddered after finishing the rest of my food, Trish watching me as I did so.

"Oh, they're not so bad, are they?" I glared at her, causing the female to chuckle slightly. "Alright, fine. They probably taste terrible. But you'll thank me when you're sleeping peacefully rather than fighting Nion off you." She glanced towards the back room, before returning her gaze back to me. "It's been a few years since he's been around a female in heat, so his self control might be a little weak. So, don't be too hard on him. This could bring back som-"

A shrill ringing noise echoed through the room, shocking me into a defensive stance, as Trish reached into her pants and pulled out a small black rectangle. She giggled at my reaction before bringing it to her ear. "Good morning, Pidgeot Towers Servi- Oh hey Jon! Sorry, I'm just up in one of the rooms right now. Uh huh. Yep, no worries, I'll be down to sign for it in a- wait a minute, give me two secs. Luyo, did Shay say where he wanted your stone?"

I stood confused, not having any idea what was going on. She was talking into a little black… thing… and now wants to know- "Luyo? Did he say where or not?"

I shook my head, remembering what Shay said days prior. "Over there." I pointed with a foreleg, towards the corner where the darker flooring sat.

"Excellent." She lifted the thing back to her ear. "Yep, bring it up Jon, we have a destination in place. Alright, see you soon. Bye." Not a moment after she finished, the small object was returned to her pocket. "So, turns out your stone got here a bit early, Guess that's what happens when you name-drop an endangered pokémon species." I refocused my gaze on Trish again, she always seemed to have at least three things going on in her head. "Alright, I'll be back in five… Probably less, but when I return, you'll be able to get that blade of yours back to the way it should be." She leaned in closer, causing me to tilt away. "Between you me, I still think you look amazing." I could only blink at that, almost taking a half-step back to keep some distance. "Whoever did your fluffy neck-mane-thing deserves a prize, it looks so soft!" She paused for a moment and just stared at me, before shaking her head and moving towards the door. "I'll be back soon!"

Sitting down faster than I could take a breath, I just enjoyed the silence of being alone. The sun had barely moved, and yet it felt like I'd been awake for the past three days straight. There was something about Trish that when she started talking she would never stop, even if I couldn't answer most of the questions she threw at me. I spied the multicoloured box from earlier sitting on the edge of Shay's chair. I would have to take one of those every day for the next… What did she say? Month? How long is a month? I certainly wasn't looking forward to having to eat something that horrible every day for however long a month was.

What if I just had them all now? That would certainly be the less annoying experience. Sure, it would suck for the time I was eating them, but then I'd be free of the season's influence, and not have to deal with the impossibly bad flavour every day.

I climbed off my bed, rearing up onto the side of Shay's chair, picking up the box with my teeth. This too tasted odd, but I wouldn't dare complain, knowing the torture I was about to put myself through. After I'd settled back onto my bed, I dug my teeth into the box slightly harder, hoping to crack it open enough for the little dots to fall out free. But upon a quick shake of my head, nothing fell to the bed underneath me.

I heard the entrance open again, Trish again making herself known before ushering in another human pushing a stone half the size of Shay's chair. But it was sitting on something above the ground, squeaking slightly after every step the second human took. "Well I'll be damned, if it isn't a real Absol. I thought he was kidding when he placed the order." I glanced at the two humans, my eyes fixating on the stone as I'd _finally_ be able to file down my blades.

"Yeah, but I'd say we're more lucky that this place was built to house even some dragons, otherwise I reckon that stone would just break through most other apartment flooring." Trish motioned for the male to move forward, directing him to the corner Shay had specified. "Hey Luyo, did you see wher-" She paused for a moment, noticing what was in my maw. "Hey, drop those! It's dangerous to have more than one at a time!" Trish stomped over to me, pointing to the floor. "Look, I know you don't want to have to take one every day, but it's either that, or, you put up with your heat like you probably have done for years." She paused at that, not quite sounding as convinced as usual. "Look, you just can't have them all now, so put the box down, please."

I grumbled under my breath, why couldn't I just eat them all now? What could possibly go wrong if I took them all at once? They're designed to suppress my season, it's not like having them now would not allow me to ever have one again. Right?

Because that would be fantastic! Maybe I should just- "Luyo, either you put the box down, or I take this stone back and you can't sharpen your blades." Trish had a stern look upon her, I almost wanted to tempt fate, but if my blade got any heavier I would be straining to keep my head straight.

I huffed and dropped the box, pushing it away with a foreleg, hearing the boxes contents rattle inside as it bounced across the floor onto Trish's feet. "Thank you." Her tone immediately flipped back to joyous, as if nothing had ever happened. I watched as she moved the box onto the half-wall to the kitchen, definitely out of my reach unless I wanted to jump up there myself.

A dull thud echoed throughout the room as the stone was put into place. The other human grunting slightly as he stood back upright. The bright red cart he used to move the stone turned back around and pushed towards the entryway. "There we go Trish, just give me a buzz if you need another one brought in, and I'll do another next-day delivery." He said, slowly moving out of the room.

"Awesome, thanks Jon. I can't believe you got one here this quickly anyway."

"Yeah, well. That's what happens when a pokémonis within the top five at risk in the region. Managers tend to hurry things along." He glanced down at me. "I'm just surprised that I get to see one myself." The human kneeled down, pushing forward on his arms to get closer to me. "Aren't you a pretty one? I'd hate to see what you could do in a battle." He looked up at Trish for a moment. "They're usually the most vicious." Before bursting out in laughter. "I'll see myself out after that one."

The man quickly got back to his feet, and left without another word. Trish only giggling slightly after he left. "Oh Jon… Don't ever change." A single loud ping echoed throughout the room, Trish glancing towards the object on her wrist before moving herself towards the door. "I'm going to have to leave you now Luyo, please don't put anymore marks on the walls, okay?" I tilted my head at her, I still don't know why she thought I made the first mark on purpose. "I'll tell Shay everything when he gets back, so hopefully you'll get off easy. Nothing I hate more than seeing sad pokémon."

Trish moved to the entryway, and opened the door again, taking a half step out before turning back to face me. "Is there anything else you need before I leave?" I glared at her, cleaning one of my forelegs to pretend I looked busy. "No? Alright. See you later Luyo."

A soft click, and I was left alone in the room. _Finally_. Pushing myself upright, I moved towards the corner of the room where the stone lay. It turned out to be slightly shorter than me, but it would do. I stood before it and leaned my head forward, placing the flat of my blade against the stone. It was definitely going to take me until sundown, but I would get my blade back to its former glory, even if it killed me.


	8. Chapter 8 Blindsided

**8\. Blindsided**

I drew my blade across the rock again, how many times I had done so already today? I had lost count. The only thing I didn't have was something to test it against.

A groove had been worn into the stone from my blade, a distinct pile of both gray and white dust sat intermingled along my draw path. I made another pull along the stone, the slicing sound holding a pleasant trill in the air, reminding me of home. When I wouldn't have to spend almost an entire day filing down my blade.

At least now I could get it back into shape. I paused for a moment and ran one of my forepaws across the blade, growling under my breath.

Still not sharp.

I sighed and turned around, noticing that the sun had disappeared from the floor behind me, the entire room cast in darkness. It wouldn't be long before Shay returns for the night, if the previous two times were anything to go by. I moved to my water bowl, taking a drink before turning back around and getting back to work. I had managed to thin the blade out significantly, a heavy weight removed from the side of my head with each stroke across the stone. But cutting down the point was proving difficult, given the singular angle I could work across the stone with.

And being able to work on one side of my blade would eventually give it an uneven wear pattern. I huffed in frustration as I drew the blade across stone once more. As much as I didn't want to, it was something that I would have to ask Shay to help with. I turned away from the stone, lining my tail up with the edge of it. At least I could work the chip out of my tail, that much I wouldn't need help with.

* * *

It was an odd movement, having to press down with as much force as possible using your tail. Then trying to maintain such downward pressure and draw the blade across stone. I felt like a Caterpie, arching my back like it would inch across a branch or leaf. But in the end, my methods worked, my latest inspection of progress confirmed that the blade was back to being smooth, all I needed to do now was work in the curves and sharpen the blade.

Oh how I couldn't wait to stare at this stone for another whole day detailing and refining.

I started work thinning the profile of my tail until a rattle at the door informed me that Shay had returned.

Standing in the now open doorway, a dishevelled Shay immediately locked eyes with me, his features saggy and exhausted, but his eyes still had his jovial brightness showing without dishonesty. "Hey Luyo, Nion. I'm home." He half shouted, noticing the empty bed across the room from me. "I see from the collection of dust that the stone I ordered has arrived too." I tilted my head, it's not like I could hide the behemoth behind my body. Shay then glanced towards the wall, failing to hide the disappointment across his face. "Alright, let's get this over with." I heard along with a huff from Shay, a dull thud sounding after his bag was tossed onto his chair.

He stood before the marked wall, running a hand across the stain as he looked back at me. "Trish warned me before heading up here, and I must say she made it out to be worse than it is." Shay sighed heavily, one hand undoing his neck knot. "But that doesn't mean it'll be easy to clean off." A quick snap of his fingers and he pointed to the floor at his feet. "Come here Luyo."

I hesitated, staying beside the stone and holding my ground, it's not like he could expect me to do that, right? I stared into his eyes, they were open and understanding, I watched as he knelt down, getting closer to me height in the process. "Come here please." He asked more politely.

What was he trying to achieve? I stood barely six paces from him, why would he want me to move closer? There wasn't any reason I could think of that would warrant moving. So instead I sat down and waited for his reaction.

"Well, I can't expect miracles overnight." He said, pushing off the floor with his arms and standing upright again. "I hope you don't make a habit of things like this, because then we'll have a problem. I'll let you off this time, just because of circumstance." He picked up the bag from his chair, before moving towards the back room. "Have you finished filing your blade yet?"

I shook my head, suddenly noticing a sharp pain spike up the back of my neck. "Will you be able to sharpen it properly yourself?"

I shot my eyes open at that question. How would he know what it took to sharpen a blade properly? I nodded slowly, not trying to hide my suspicion from his question. I had a feeling that he already knew the answer, and that I was lying to him regardless. But he walked past me without pause, rolling his shoulders as he moved. "Fair enough, just let me know if you want help or you get sore." He glanced beside me, chuckling slightly. "Well, it looks like I'll have to run a vacuum through here once you're done." I glanced down to my side, noticing a thick layer of white and greydust covering the floor. I turned back to Shay only to find him gone, his footsteps telling me he'd gone back into his room.

Probably to talk to Nion or something like that.

* * *

Night fell and Shay retreated to his room after filling up my food bowl. Nion hadn't left Shay's room, keeping his voice quiet enough for me to not hear anything when Shay questioned him. I still didn't understand why Nion insisted on trying to talk to him all the time. Shay can't speak pokémon, so why try and communicate with him?

Sometimes I've wished I was a psychic type. Not that I'd ever want to, but having telekinesis would've helped countless times when it came to gathering food or escaping battles. Being able to talk to humans would be a bonus in this situation. Then again, if I could teleport then I would never have been captured, I wouldn't have had to train every day to keep my agility up. And I wouldn't know how to fight against anyone.

So no, I never want to be a psychic type. They always complain too much and act too irrationally. They never consider the enemy, they never assume the worst. They don't understand what it takes to survive.

What it takes to live in the wild.

I took another bite of the food before me. Munching through the morsel before slumping against my bed. I couldn't keep working on my blade, since Shay told me to stop making so much noise. I thought the sound was soothing, nothing is more relaxing than the sound of grinding stone. Each satisfying slice whittling away at the overgrown blade, restoring the razor edge it once held.

Well, it would have a razor edge, if I could continue working on it. But I guess this was another sacrifice I would make when it came to living as a trainer's pokémon.

I scratched the back of my neck, the itch reminding me of how good it felt to have Shay brush my fur.

Some sacrifices had to be made, I suppose.

Maybe I should get him to help even out my blade. I ran a forepaw along the front-facing side, feeling the smooth edge all the way to the tip. Feeling along the back side of the blade, the edge coarse and uneven by comparison. I growled inwardly, removing my forepaw from the blade. Maybe it wouldn't end up being a choice, I'd have to out of necessity.

Still, I had worn away much of the overgrown blade during the day, and my tail was blemish free once more. It wasn't sharp by any means, but I had successfully filed out the chip, so all I had to do was thin out the blade, add in the curve and sharpen the underside edge.

Only another full day of work, nothing major.

I'm sure the humans have things that could do it for me, even asking Shay for help with my scythe was bad enough, but it makes me wonder if that Chansey or Blissey knew my blade needed filing. Probably not, since they were all so fascinated with me.

Joys of being hard to find, I suppose.

There seemed to be a lot of things the human at the pokémon centre didn't know about me. Like how my season was approaching and they refused to tell Shay. Or how my scythe and tail needed almost constant maintenance.

Just to name a few at least.

I picked up another piece of food, enjoying the natural flavour it held instead of the vile dots I'd have to eat every day. I glanced to the bed beside me, finding it completely devoid of life. Apparently Nion didn't want to come out at all after our confrontation in the morning. He hadn't said a word to me after he left. And seemed intent on keeping it that way.

It was certainly odd behaviour, from the very few days that I've known him for anyway. So he was affected by my season. So what? It's not like I haven't fought off countless other wild pokémon with the same desire. There was only one pokémon I'd met who was strong enough to do that.

I smirked at the thought. reminded of the battle I had against that trainer's Glaceon. His cold glare, icy tongue and relentless attack pattern. That was a pokémon I'd be happy to meet again. If only I knew then that being a trainer's pokémon wasn't the lie of slavery my father had made it out to be.

Only ever seeing pokémon forced to climb the face of Mount Coronet, their trainers barking orders while sitting on their backs. I pitied that Slaking, used as nothing more than a tool. A means to further the trainer's goal, with no regard for their pokémon's wellbeing.

It is nice to know that I didn't appear before, and save, countless trainers who were just slave drivers. Cruel to their pokémon and worse to the wildlife.

Like another trainer I warned about an avalanche. They'd spent hours mercilessly killing the Staravia in the woods below the mountain. Her Pikachu having passed out from exhaustion twice before being sprayed with some bottle and forced out to battle again.

If only the trainer could understand that Pikachu didn't evolve from battling.

The joys of ignorance, I suppose.

I heard the door creak open as my view shot to Shay's room. The darkness encompassing everything except for Nion's bright yellow eyes, the light almost blinding against the darkness of the world around him.

He growled softly, the bright light from his eyes dimmed as he saw me notice him. The light shut off for a moment as I heard a ruffle of fur, before the light returned to his eyes and he moved towards me. Nion didn't say a word, opting to ignore me as he walked up to his bed, before looking down and taking a long drink from the water bowl.

I watched in the darkness, Nion having closed his eyes while drinking, I wonder how he gets his eyes to glow like that. It's not an electric type thing, otherwise it would be arcing or something.

 _Probably._

Nion's eyes opened into narrow slits, the dark of his pupil staring directly at me. "Why are you staring at me?" His voice low, laced with a slight growl.

I shook my head, recoiling slightly at Nion's aggressive tone. "Why are your eyes glowing?"

Nion huffed, turning away from me, the light from his eyes illuminating the rest of the room before him. "I can see in the dark, and through walls. It's a-"

"Then why were you surprised that I was awake?" I countered quickly, causing Nion to stop moving and turn one eye back to face me. "You wanted to say something to me, didn't you? But you were too scared like an Oddish." I stood up to face him, hoping to call his bluff. "So what is it? What was so importa-"

"Enough!" Nion shouted, the yellow stripes on the back of his forelegs along with his tail flashing brilliantly with blinding light, causing me to shy away from the harsh attack. "You can't find out everything just because that's what you want Luyo. You may be used to finding out all the answers through fighting, or Arceus knows what other methods, but it will _not_ work on _me._ " The light grew brighter as I heard him move closer, I couldn't look at him, the light completely overwhelming to look at. "I have just as many questions about you, as you do about me. But you don't see me pressing you for answers because you're new to this life. So let me give you a clue." I felt a paw press down on my blade, pinning it against the ground as I continued to try and clear my eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened this morning. That should be the last thing on your mind at this point in time. But just because you want to know what I think, doesn't mean I'll tell you. You think there's some elaborate plan in place at the moment. But guess what, the world doesn't revolve around you Luyo. It doesn't revolve around you, me, or the Roserade next door who just woke up.

"We're not out to get you, and I certainly don't want to fight you. But Arceus help me if you keep acting like we owe you the world. Because if it weren't for us, you wouldn't even be alive."

I felt the pressure release from my blade, and the light shut off completely. I lifted my head to follow Nion, but could only see darkness, his prolonged Flash attack rendering me blind.

I groaned quietly, burying my face into my white cushion, wanting nothing more than to sleep, and forget that I'd just been outmatched by a simple Flash attack.

His eyes did look cool though.

* * *

 **[AN]**

I'm not happy with how short this chapter is.

I'm not happy with how Nion and Luyo's interaction worked...

But in the grand scheme of things, I wouldn't call it necessary, but we at least hear that Nion's had enough of Luyo's "me, me, me" kind of thinking...

So, yeah... Progress?


	9. Chapter 9 Challenge

**9: Challenge**

I awoke to silence. No hint of movement, no sign of life.

It felt… Peaceful, like I was back on Mount Coronet, holding out in my cave the morning after a blizzard came through.

Only I wasn't going to spend the next two days fasting as the berry bushes were uncovered.

And I didn't have to go out and search for trainers who didn't heed my warnings.

But I would have to find out what has Nion in a mood worse than a horny Machoke.

It was for times like those I was happy I knew _some_ psychic attacks.

I picked at my breakfast, cringing in fear for when I would hit the orange dot of awfulness. But once more I was almost thankful for the humans for developing such medicine.

There's nothing worse than trying to warn a trainer of an incoming storm or avalanche, when all their pokémon could think about was getting their dicks wet.

But it wasn't like Shay had made this place completely unlivable. He'd given me a warm place to live, a soft bed, plenty of food, a decently sized stone for me to care for my blades and a grooming device that felt more satisfying than slicing cleanly through a berry-laden tree-branch.

I glanced to my right, straight into the sun from Shay's room.

The only thing that needed improvement was the company.

Not that I wasn't used to going, as the humans would say, _months_ without speaking to another pokémon. But, that didn't mean I-

I coughed in disgust. I had found the medicine.

"Oh how much I hate these things." I said aloud, biting my tongue and swallowing the whole thing at once. _One curse to stop another_.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." I heard from Shay's room.

Nion was actually talking to me. Considering his mood the previous day, I found it quite odd.

I stood up, moving into Shay's room, taking Nion's comment as an invitation to join him in the sun. "Like you'd know what it's like. To have every pokémon on the mountain know exactly where you are all day and night."

Nion chuckled lightly, resulting in a slight purr. "And I never will, but I do understand the suffering you've endured."

It was my turn to laugh now. "You, understand my suffering?" I sat down beside him, staring out the window into the sun. "This I'd like to hear."

The Luxray stretched his limbs, forcing himself into a seated position. "No."

"No? What do you mean-"

"I mean that I won't tell you. You don't deserve the answer."

I stood up and faced my blade towards him. "I don't deserve the answer? And yet you can make these wild claims about understanding and show no proof whatsoever of the fact!" I growled low, wanting nothing more than to attack Nion. But the threat of being forced into the white prison that was my 'ball' stopped me.

Nion simply turned to face me, and lay down in the sun, completely ignoring my threats. "I don't have to prove anything to you. But I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "This weekend is the city's amateur battle tournament. And Shay was invited to be a judge. If you can avoid threatening me, and act peacefully without resorting to threats of violence, then I'll answer any and all questions you have. If you can beat me."

I cocked my head, I could find out everything about them. Shay's past as a trainer, Nion's so-called 'understanding' what happened to his other pokémon… And all I had to do was beat him in a fight? "Why are you doing this?" I asked, standing myself up above his relaxed form. "What's this going to prove?"

"It will prove a number of things. Firstly, it'll prove that you can show restraint, when something you want is within reach. I know you probably have hundreds of questions about us, and if you can prove to me you're patient enough to wait for answers, then I'll tell you everything I know." Nion rolled onto his other side, facing away from the window. "And I know that you've been wanting to prove yourself against me since we met. So I figured I'd give you that chance.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want anything out of this. If I beat you in our duel, you have to stay with Shay and I. You won't ask about or attempt to leave us to try and return to the mountain. This becomes your home, we become your family."

"That's not exactly a fair deal, the answers I seek versus the rest of my life living here with you?"

"Well, yes, you're right. But it's not my place to say that anyway. And although you have your… _quirks_ , I really do enjoy your company." He paused for a bit, opening his eye to glance at me. "When you're not threatening me anyway."

"So that's it then. Either I play nice, and I get the answers I seek. Or I get nothing."

"Yep. I mean, even if I win, I'll still tell you everything you want to know in time. Just not all in one go."

I bristled at that revelation. "Then why hold this over me at all? If it's all just going to be an excuse to force me into playing nice until the-" I paused for a moment, wracking my brain to think of when he'd act on this plan. "What is a 'weekend'?"

Nion almost broke down in laughter. Stupid human terms. "Today is Wednesday, the tournament is on Sunday."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Luyo, that, after today, you have three more days to wait."

I growled under my breath. "Then why bring this up now?"

He grinned. "Because a lot can change in those three days."

* * *

Stupid Nion and his stupid plans to have a stupid fight!

I drew my blade against the stone, getting no satisfaction in the slicing sound today after my conversation with Nion.

What right did he have anyway? Hiding what I would call basic background information about himself and Shay behind an arbitrary reason to be _nice._

If he wanted me to play _nice_ with him then he should be more forthcoming with what I wanted to know! I would ask him something and then he could ask me something else! A fair exchange of information.

I pulled my blade back across the stone again, focusing on honing the tip more than profiling the blade. I really did need Shay to help me with this considering the lack of movement I had around the stone.

I felt across the edge of my blade with a forepaw. Growling loudly in frustration. Why isn't Shay here when I needed him?

But at least I could sharpen my tail completely. Even if it wasn't going to grow back before my fight with Nion, I could have it sharp enough to attack with if I had to.

The biggest mistake some of the pokémon I've fought against make is limiting their options. Like there was a Swampert I'd fought just after the dragons came who could only use Mega Punch with his right arm.

Certainly made it easier to dodge every attack anyway.

I started honing the edge of my tail, since I'd already shaped the blade all I needed to do was sharpen it. Sure, I had three days before I'd be able to use it, but I wanted it to cut cleaner than my claws, and that meant it had to be perfect.

There was something oddly relaxing about filing and sharpening my blades. It was almost cathartic in a sense, having to clean up the edges used to hunt or fight others.

Not that I got to spend much of my time hunting, usually just to get those Sneasel out of my territory.

Stupid berry thieving Sneasel.

Not that I ever had to worry about them ever again. I glanced towards Nion's bed, seeing him curled up, probably asleep. Instead, now I had to worry about a temperamental Luxray who can't decide whether or not I was a mistake to stop and let escape.

But for all the problems that have arisen, living under Shay hasn't been an entirely _bad_ experience.

The only thing I really missed was the freedom.

I sighed heavily, finishing up with the right side of my tail. I lay down on my side, leaning over to get my tail into view. It looked mostly sharp, I licked the side of the blade clean, removing any residue from the rock finding it smoothed to a fine point at the end.

I ran the top of a claw across the edge, not feeling any resistance from an imprecise cut. A slight groove proving to me I'd honed the edge nicely from one side. Now I just needed to sure up the left side.

"Are you sure having it that sharp is a good idea?" I heard muffled from behind me, Nion not having moved at all from his position. His entire body between us as his head was buried between all four of his legs.

I found myself confused once again. "How can you tell what I'm doing when you've got your head buried like that?"

Without even moving, I could tell Nion had opened one eye. The bright yellow of his eyes shining through the gaps in his fur. "It's a Luxray thing."

I growled in frustration. That's just what he does, like how I sense danger coming. As if on cue, there was a roar from above us, putting me on the defensive. It sounded a fair distance away, but was certainly draconic in origin. "What was-"

"Shut up for a second." Nion growled, he closed his eyes for a moment only for them to be opened twice as brightly as before. Almost like his eyes were giant spotlights, I could see the light shining straight into the ceiling. But as magnificent as the sight was, Nion immediately turned out the lights and I caught him shuddering on his cushion. "Did _not_ want to see that." I just heard as he buried his face back how I'd found him.

"What's going on up there?"

"A Sliggoo a Dragonair… And something I do _not_ want to remember."

Another, slightly less aggressive roar echoed from above, telling me more than I wanted to know filled the building.

And I immediately started working on the left side of my tail to distract myself.

* * *

What had felt like eternity later, or as Nion filled me in was closer to an hour, the sound of the two dragons _thankfully_ ended.

I hope Nion can work out how to tell Shay to make them stop.

Or maybe Trish was already sorting out the problem.

Another one of the very few fleeting moments when I wished I was a psychic type. Telepathy would certainly make things easier when it came to having a trainer. I ran my blade against the stone one last time, prompting me to inspect it like last time.

Cleaning off the dust left me with an almost shining blade, strong and sharp enough to slice through Torkoal shell. Definitely a worthy blade until I could get my scythe done properly.

"As I was so rudely interrupted last time." I looked over to see Nion staring at me. "Are you sure having it that sharp is such a good idea?" I pushed myself upright, channeling a Night Slash into the blade. Nion immediately stood up, forcing himself onto defence. "Luyo, what are you doing?"

I smirked before leaping into a twisting back flip, slicing through the peak of the stone behind me, a quick gust of wind later and I was back on my feet, my tail no longer glowing with the attack and Nion still worried about my actions. "Just testing it out, I need to know my blades will work before actually fighting with them."

"Except for the fact that you didn't actually _do_ anything."

I merely laughed before turning around and facing the stone. "For a pokémon with such sharp eyes, you certainly missed this." I placed both my forelegs against the stone, stretching up with my maw to pick up the loose peak I'd just cut through. I placed the cleanly cut stone on the floor besides the rest of it, turning back to find Nion staring in disbelief.

"How is-"

"Are you sure you want to fight me again Nion?" I quickly cut him off, practically glowing at his lack of an answer. He stammered once or twice while I practically strut past him, waving my tail back and forth behind me as I went into Shay's room and jumped onto his bed. I certainly felt good about today with our battle coming up. And I couldn't say I was _not_ looking forward to it.

And after having spent over thirty moons without using a proper attack, I certainly felt good about that one.

I heard Nion get up, and move towards me, but stopping short of jumping onto Shay's bed. "Luyo?" I grunted in response. I still didn't like the name, but as Nion said, I had no choice in the matter. "I've fought some powerful pokémon over the years. But for you to slice through solid stone like that, leaving a completely smooth surface behind… I am beyond words to describe how that looks."

"So are you just going to tell me what I want to know now and forfeit our battle?"

Nion hesitated. I heard him shuffle his paws. "No, I'm not going to forfeit, but." He sighed heavily, forcing me to turn around and face him to see what the hold up was. "What kind of battle do you think we're having?"

"What are you talking about? You challenged me to a fight, I'm preparing for one."

Nion sighed heavily. "Luyo, what I _meant_ was-"

"It doesn't matter what you meant, Nion. You can't just challenge any pokémon to something like that without thinking things through." I stood up on the bed, glaring at the Luxray standing in the doorway. "Before my father left I was challenged by an Abomasnow who'd trespassed into our land. He wanted somewhere to take his family and I wanted to keep my home safe. And so I did what I had to do." I sat down, and clenched my forepaws, feeling the nubs that were my right claws just reach the soft bed. "In my first round of attacks I'd taken off one of his arms and left a huge gash in his chest. And you know what he did?" I jumped off the bed and stood proud before Nion as he shied away. He looked visibly disturbed by my story, but I wanted to prove a point. "He begged me to let him go, that he would take his family elsewhere and wouldn't bother me again.

"And so I turned away, left him to his own devices, hoping that I'd put him in his place, taught him that Absol are not to be messed with. But he didn't accept my mercy. Before I'd even managed to turn around, he almost froze me to death with Blizzard. I saw his mate and child standing behind him, cheering on the act of betrayal." I placed my blade against Nion's chest. I could feel his heartbeat through my sensitive blade. "And I didn't hesitate when I cut his throat, doing the same after I'd run down the other two."

I jumped back up onto the bed, feeling the fleeting bits of warmth from the morning sun ebb away under my fur. "Y- you killed them all?"

"When one stronger than you offers you mercy, you take it, or you die. Besides, a pokémon who goes against their word like that deserves nothing less. There's no honour in striking someone from behind."

"This was never meant to be a fight to the death you know!"

"And it won't. There's no pride striking down a beaten opponent. And there's no shame in accepting mercy when facing death."

As if he'd just forgotten my story from before, Nion stood tall, doing everything he could to catch my gaze. "So you won't be holding back?"

"I would rather die."

* * *

"Nion, Luyo, I'm home." As was typical of Shay's arrival every evening, I heard him drop several items before stopping around Nion's bed in the main room. "How've you been buddy? Did you have a good day?" He remained in the main room for a moment, muttering softly to Nion before I heard him groan slightly and head further towards me, his bag bouncing on the bed beside me, forcing me up to pay attention again. "Hello Luyo." He reached towards me with his palm out, kneeling at the side of the bed putting him eye-level with me. "Will you let me pat you today?"

I watched his hand move closer. Oh how I wanted nothing more than to turn away once more. But since I needed his help filing down my blade, and because of how good his brush the other day felt, I couldn't think of a reason to deny him anymore.

I reached forward, pushing the top of my head into his palm, at least hiding my neck from his reach. But instantly, I knew I was mistaken all along.

If the brush was ecstacy, this was a _very_ close second. The difficulty I always had scratching the back of my neck was only surpassed by the small of my back. But his dexterous digits found their way over itches I didn't even know I had. I turned my head under his ministrations, guiding them to exactly where I needed them to go. After an eternity in bliss, I pulled back slowly, shaking my head clear of any loose fur before immediately noticing and large mass of white fur staining the bed below me.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it Luyo?" Shay stood up, I could almost feel the smug radiating off him, I knew he was right.

And he knew that I knew it.

I pushed myself upright, stepping towards Shay and offering my back for him to scratch, and he was more than happy to oblige.

I take it all back. _This_ was ecstacy.

"See what happens when you just trust him Luyo?" I heard Nion from behind me, but I didn't care. Maybe I was entirely wrong about living with a trainer.

I certainly didn't have any fears about it any more.


	10. Chapter 10 Closer

**10: Closer**

After Shay had enough scratching me, and Nion had given up laughing about it, we all slowly made our way into the main room. Shay in his chair, Nion and I on our beds.

I looked over towards Nion, who was content to sleep for the moment. Or spy on Shay using his vision tricks.

I forced myself up, heading over to the stone in the corner. Shay heard me and turned around to watch. "Please Luyo, not now. Can't it wai- Oh…" Stone piece in maw, I walked towards Shay, his hand already outstretched to receive the chunk. "Y- you want me? You want my help?" I moved to my left, burying my face into his seat, allowing full access to the back-side of my scythe.

I felt one hand rub down the back of my neck, causing me to shudder slightly. His other hand gently wrapping around the base of my blade, slowly working its way around towards the tip. "Wow, Luyo. I- I can see why you want my help with this." I felt his fingers run along the tapered edge of my blade, every uneven lump or groove clearly defined on the unfinished side. "It's been a long time since I've even felt a pokémon blade, let alone refined one."

"What does he mean?" I asked Nion, knowing full well that he would've been watching me.

I felt Shay shift slightly, just as Nion spoke. "Years ago, he helped another trainer with a Gallade. Their blades are grown in the same way yours are, I can only assume made out of the same stuff too."

"Alright, let's see if I remember how to do this." Shay responded, slowly guiding the stone across my scythe. I tried to relax as much as possible, but with no room to move, and forcing my head down into the cushion I knew I was going to feel sore tomorrow.

"How does that feel Luyo?" Shay asked, having finished grinding away at my blade. I took a step back, slowly righting my vision after such a long time face-down. "It's probably not as sharp as you'd like it, but I think you'd be better at that part of it anyway."

I gave a few a few practice swings with it, feeling quite a bit more weight and drag removed from the blade. I stepped back towards the entryway, giving myself a bit more room before leaping forward into the air, swinging my blade down vertically and whipping my tail in follow through before landing back on all four limbs. A quick bounce back and forth confirmed what I'd always wanted.

I had my scythe back the way it deserved to be.

Applause from the chair showed Shay, completely covered in stone dust, but he looked genuinely impressed. Nion just stared at me from his bed, probably drinking in any attacking move I am to practise for our weekend fight.

"Thank you." I said looking straight at Shay, hoping he'd get the message.

"That's not how you do that." I heard from behind me. Of course it wasn't.

"Well, then how do _you_ thank him?"

"Just nuzzle against the side of his leg. He'll get the idea."

Once again, I found myself dumbfounded by the whole trainer and pokémon interactions. "That's absurd, like he'd-"

"Just try it. He'll know."

I sighed heavily, not only was the act completely demeaning, I hadn't _nuzzled_ anyone since my mother what felt like eons ago. But, if that's what he wants…

I walked towards Shay, standing a forelegs length away from his chair. Here goes nothing…

The second I went to rub my face against him, his hands were upon me. Tousling into my fur and scratching around my neck. "Were you trying to say 'thank you' Luyo?" I couldn't believe it, how in Sinnoh did doing _this_ mean anything along the lines of _that_? Why was he scratching me, when I was trying to thank him? I felt his hand move further around my neck, reaching under my chin and I held any movements. It had felt good. _Very_ good. But could I trust Shay with my _life_?

Feeling my hesitation, Shay ceased his scratching, no doubt feeling me instinctually protecting my vitals. "Alright, okay. We're not there _yet_ but thank you for trusting me with your blade Luyo. I know it means a lot to you."

A quick scratch along the top of my head, and Shay leaned back in his chair, focusing back towards the moving picture behind me.

"I told you it'd work."

Once again, the truth won out. And again, it was Nion I thanked.

* * *

"Good morning Luyo." I heard from beside me, I stretched out my limbs, finding contact with Nion mid-motion. I promptly retracted my limbs, not wanting to impeach on his personal space. Which caused him to laugh lightly. "Calm down, I'm not going to attack you for just touching me." He said between mouthfuls. Opening my eyes I saw him in the middle of eating breakfast, his bowl already half empty. "Y'know, for a pokémon who seems obsessed with keeping herself protected, you always seem to wake up late."

I grumbled under my breath, taking a moment to enjoy a mouthful of food. "It's too warm here. I can't get used to waking up and not freezing."

"So you'd awaken with the cold?"

"Yes." I took another mouthful, cringing at the horrid taste of the pill, but thankful it was the third morsel this time instead of the last.

"Are they really that bad?" Nion asked, obviously having seen my reaction.

"Think of the most unpleasant thing you've eaten, and double it. _That_ is how disgusting they taste."

That gave Nion pause, almost contemplating the taste himself. "Well, think of this way. Only twenty-seven more to go."

Oh hooray.

Nion finished up his breakfast and left for Shay's room, leaving me to finish my food in silence. After doing so, I considered going back to the stone, and sharpening up my scythe as I'd done with my tail. But thought better of it. I had another three moons before our battle, I could do it tomorrow.

I jumped onto Shay's bed beside Nion, he was already basking in the morning sun, and I too felt like a little extra solar power. Practically falling onto my side, I stretched to cover as much of the bed as possible, leaving Nion to the other half. I reached my forelegs forward off the side of the bed before feeling an itch at the top of my chest.

Of course, just as I got comfortable.

Forcing myself up to a sitting position, I started trying to dig through the fluff to get to the itch itself. But after several minutes of trying to re-arrange my fur, I couldn't get to it from above.

"Alright, fine. I'll dig you out the other way." I complained, leaning over on my left side to try and get my hind-leg into position.

"Are you alright there?" Nion asked, probably just as frustrated as I was by making the bed shake with my efforts.

"No, I am _not_ alright." I complained, leaning over to my right trying to have a go with my other leg. "I just- _can't_ get this itch!"

"Would you like me to get it for you?"

I stopped pathetically scratching at my chest. It was certainly out of my reach, nothing I'd tried was working. And it's not like he _hadn't_ earned my trust by now. The number of times I'd had my blade to his throat and he'd just shrugged it off like nothing.

Then again, when I had done it my scythe wouldn't have been able to cut through a leaf.

Until I felt the itch come back again. So this was it, trusting my life to him because of what is probably a bug.

I hated bugs.

I growled under my breath, completely out of options. "Alright, fine. But if you do anything so help-"

"Yeah, yeah. You'll kill me where I stand…" Nion stood up, stopping just outside my legs-reach. "Where is it, and how do you want to do this?"

I gave Nion a flat stare, as if he couldn't see the mess I'd made. Well, here goes… I hope I can trust you with my life Nion…

I shuffled on the bed, turning around to face him square. Slowly moving my neck off to the side, but keeping my blade at the ready, completely exposing my vitals to him. "Just make this quick, please."

Nion nodded in approval, not tempting fate by the act of even laughing at me. I followed his maw in, noticing for the first time just how long his fangs were.

I hope I'm not wrong in this.

His first contact against my fur was light, almost as if he'd not expected it. But as he made a second attempt, I felt his fangs brush against my bare skin, slicing through my fur as if it wasn't there to begin with. But as they glided across me the itch persisted even after he'd gone over the spot.

I growled in frustration, Nion immediately pulling away feeling like he'd angered me. The feeling had lessened, sure. But it was still there.

"Sorry, did I-"

"No, it's still there." I scratched at it again myself, not making any headway. "Can you-" I didn't even get to finish the question before he was at it again, parting the fluff on my chest like he'd been doing it for years.

I didn't want to admit it, but Nion _knew_ what he was doing. Without even having to tell him, he changed angles and direction, finally freeing me of the invisible torment.

"Nion…" I said quietly, his breathing had become heavier, almost like he was purring into me. "Nion." I said slightly louder, yet he still ignored me. I would've forced him off sooner if it hadn't felt so good. Not quite as nice as Shay when he scratched me, but definitely better than if I were doing it myself.

It was just so hard to believe. Less than eight moons ago I was on death's doorstep. Wishing nothing but the most severe pain and suffering against this pokémon. And now, he was grooming me, like we'd known each other for an age.

So I let him continue. Pulling my blade back out of the way so he could continue his ministrations on the underside of my neck, and enjoying every moment of it.

"Alright, that's enough." I said quietly, pushing against his chest with a foreleg, causing Nion to jump back, immediately turning away from me and keeping his legs planted firmly against the bed.

"I'm- uhh… Sorry. Sorry, I didn't hear you and-"

"Nion, it's fine." I lay down and curled up as tightly as I could. "Thank you for that."

"I- yeah… Anytime." I heard him say, his worried face watching intently as I closed my eyes to sleep in the sun. All I could smell was _him_ on my chest, Hopefully Shay won't be able to tell.

I wonder if Nion would do the back of my neck too when Shay's not around.

Probably, I can't think of anything Nion _wouldn't_ want to do.

And for the second time in as many moments, I felt completely safe around him. Almost safe enough to stop poisoning myself every morning…

Almost.

* * *

I awoke to something prodding me in the back. I had been so comfortable and warm in my sleep. I stretched out my limbs and opened my eyes, seeing the darkness of the night already upon me.

"Well hello sleepy-head." Shay said from behind me. I slowly turned myself around, seeing him in the middle of sorting through his carry-pouch. "If you have just woken up then you must've had a really good day." I yawned widely, not even trying to hide it from him.

Nion appeared on the bed beside me, taking a seat on the far corner. "Did you sleep well?" He asked wasting no time at all.

"Since I slept through-" I yawned again, waiting patiently for my body to wake itself back up again. "-the rest of the day, then yes. I think I did." I licked my left foreleg, beginning the ritual of cleaning myself.

I don't know why I'd suddenly become the centre of attention, but I wouldn't say I disliked it. "Oh, yeah… That's right. You two need some more water, let me just fill that up for you." Shay ducked out of the room, leaving Nion and I alone with the sound of running water in the background.

"Did you both have to come in and wake me?"

"Well, you were asleep all day. It's not like you'll sleep through the night too."

I paused for a moment, contemplating how I'd take this evening. "Well, no, you're right. Normally after sleeping all day I'd go for a hunt overnight, either for food or unsuspecting trespassers…" I heard Shay sigh from the main room as his chair creaked slightly. He was obviously set up for the night. "But since I won't be able to do either tonight, you're right. I probably won't be able to sleep tonight."

"I'm sure we can find something to talk about in the meantime." He said confidently, turning around to head back towards where Shay was.

"Nion?" I asked quickly, causing him to pause on the edge of the bed. "How were you so good at grooming me?" It was a simple question, one that had struck me while he was doing so earlier today. But the moment I finished the question, he deflated faster than a wounded Jigglypuff.

Nion sat himself down, his features drooped significantly at the thought. "Luyo I-"

I immediately grew frustrated with his reaction. "I know, I know… I'll find out after our battle…"

I walked past him, jumping off the side of the bed. "Wait." He said, just before I stepped through to the main room. "I'll tell you about her, at least." I sat down in the doorway, prompting Nion to continue. "Please, later… Wait until Shay's gone to sleep."

I nodded in approval, accepting his offer of information. "Okay." Was all I responded with.

* * *

[ **A/N** ]

Alright, alright... I know...

I'm late with this update...

Geeze, get off my back would you?

I'm not happy with how little time it took for Luyo to come around in her decision on where she stands with N+S... First she seemed too snappy, then he had a go at her... And now they're both really friendly with each other because reasons...

Look, my justification on this is that because Luyo now has an end goal, a specific time to target, she's willing to let other little things go due to how things have changed.  
If that makes sense...

Like being told you're getting a car for your birthday or something, so you can put up with the little problems since you know everything will be fixed by (x) day...

That sort of thing...

Besides, next week you find out why Nion wanted to try and keep his distance...

As long as I don't # $# that up too...

Anyway, I figured this is probably the last week you'll get a double update, since we're getting to the meaty bits of the story...

And that's probably the other reason I sped along their friendliness... So that I don't have to waste another 6-8 chapters of them doing nothing... Yeah, I'd had enough of the fluff too, let's get to the action!

FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

(Let me know what you think anyway)


	11. Chapter 11 History

Well, I was late last week, so I'll just be early this week to make up for it...

Yay fairness?

Relatively?

Anyway, some information that I'm sure everyone's been waiting on, I won't go ahead and spoil any of it, because, well... Yeah, it speaks for itself...

I'll just leave you to it then...

* * *

 **11: History**

Nion took a fairly long time to compose himself before joining Shay and I in the main room. He looked on the verge of tears when I left him on Shay's bed. I just hoped that he'd come through with his offer instead of just saying it to placate me at the time.

Still, I would wait patiently for him to speak first as I watched Shay turn off the moving picture and scratch us both lightly before saying goodnight and heading to bed.

The moment he closed himself off from us in the other room, Nion was up, moving over to Shay's chair and lying on it to catch the remnants of his warmth.

I took a quick drink, before placing myself in-front of the chair.

"I don't suppose there's any way out of this now, is there?" Nion asked, visibly forcing his voice to remain neutral throughout.

"Unless you want to disappoint me, and end up with a bed sliced finer than some tundra pine-leaves."

He chuckled slightly, but he didn't last long. "Alright, fine." Nion heaved a heavy sigh, wedging his eyes shut for a moment before staring straight at me. "Her name was Abby. And she was a Flareon unlike any other.

"Shay had received her as a gift after beating the Hearthome city gym, and I was only a Luxio at the time, but the moment I set my eyes on her… I never stood a chance. Abby and I were fast friends, she would always be so excited and full of energy, always ready to take on each day as it came. Eventually, Shay offered Abby the choice to evolve. She got to pick whatever type she wanted to be. Initially she wanted to be a Glaceon, and after almost three days of searching the frozen north, Abby never wanted to feel the cold again. On our third night camping in the cold, a blizzard came through, tearing holes in Shay's tent and leaving us all without shelter for the night. So we ran.

"By sheer luck, we managed to find a shallow cave. It wasn't enough to shield us from the storm. And we barely survived the storm overnight. But Abby said she'd had enough, so she asked me to go digging in Shay's remaining bag, until I found what she asked me for. The Fire Stone. Shay begged Abby to reconsider, that we'd make it through and find the Icy Rock soon, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Abby saved us that night, we probably would've died in that storm if not for her choice. Or at least Shay would've, he would've forced us into our pokéballs for the night and suffered alone just to keep us safe."

Nion paused for a moment, rubbing his eyes with both forelegs. "Before she knew about being a Glaceon, Flareon was always her choice, so I knew she didn't just do it for us. But from that moment on I loved her more than I knew.

"So we travelled together, for years. Eventually, I evolved into a Luxray and we continued to live, side by side, with Shay training us both for the Sinnoh league. And that was when it all went wrong.

"Qualifying for the league and earning the eight required badges was the easy part. Fighting in the tournament wasn't.

"We were placed in Pool C for the first round-robin. And we had type advantage against every other trainer in the group. I was full of confidence: If that was all the pokémon league tournament was going to be, why didn't we challenge sooner? Oh, Arceus was I wrong.

"We won the group four-to-one, barely losing against some hotshot and his Golem. But that was alright, we came second in the group and advanced to round two. But that was when Abby changed.

"We saw the other trainers that had made it to round two, but one of them caught Abby's attention. One of them broke her. When Abby was gifted to Shay, there was no reason to it. Nurse Joy had healed her from near-death and just wanted to give her a new home. A _happy_ home, she'd told Shay clearly. So we took her in, and Shay gave her the home she deserved. But after seeing her attitude change in an instant standing in the middle of the battlefield, seeing which trainers we were up against...

"That night was one I will never forget, I don't know what had come over her, but Abby made it known she wanted me closer than ever, and such the fool I was, obliged. I couldn't keep my head in the game, on the tournament. And so we mated that night." Nion took a shaky breath, tears flowing freely now, with no chance of stopping them. "So the next morning, _he_ had found us. ' _Morgan'_ was his name, and he is the only trainer I've ever met that I wanted to physically hurt.

"He was our opponent in the first knockout battle, and I could feel the hatred seething off Abby. It was _him_. Her former trainer. And he'd come to us with an offer to up the ante…

"An offer that Abby forced Shay into. It was simple. If we won, Shay would get his Gardevoir. If he won, he'd reclaim Abby. And she made it known that she wanted revenge.

"So the deal was struck… And, it was my fault we lost the match." Nion took a deep breath, digging his claws into the chair with quiet rips.

"Shay didn't believe in leaving us in pokéballs, so I had to watch who was now my mate be beaten to a small ember by a cackling Zoroark. And i flew into a rage, ignoring Shay's commands and throwing myself at that being of pure evil. She had enjoyed it, that Zoroark. She had enjoyed toying with Abby and did even worse with me. And I couldn't stop myself, I can't even remember most of the fight like I was blindfolded the entire time. And that was it, one last Dark Pulse, and I couldn't stand up anymore. I never heard Abby's voice again."

I didn't know what to say, there wasn't anything to say really. "Did you ever see her again?" Was all I could ask.

Nion sniffed once, and nodded. "Yes, but I didn't want to." Nion pulled himself off the chair, moving to his bed and collapsing. "After we lost, and Shay was given an offer on a job, we were called to investigate an avalanche off the West side of Mount Coronet. And that was the last time I saw her. I was almost glad to see his face, frozen in fear under the weight of the snow. But seeing his pokémon, Abby, and-" Nion stopped again, forcing his throat clear with a growl. "And a baby Eevee pup. That was enough for me."

"Y- you had a-"

"I don't know for sure. But it had to be Abby's, he didn't have another Eevee-like on him, let alone a pokémon compatible with her. But I still can't help but think about it." Nion turned away from me, ending his story there. "Please, just leave me for tonight."

I paused for a moment, knowing now exactly why Nion never spoke of his past with Shay. They'd made mistakes, but in the end, the one pokémon Nion had loved was torn away, never to be seen alive, again. It must have been so hard for him to tell me that, and it made sense now why he'd withold such a story. But if that was the pain he was carrying, every day. He deserved his rest.

So it was on unsteady legs, that I crawled onto Nion's bed, laying against his back, doing what I could to surround his sunken form.

"I'm sorry." Were the only words I said.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to Nion facing towards me. His forelegs wrapped tightly around my back while his hind legs were still facing the other way. The position itself looked very uncomfortable, but the Luxray still slept, so I wasn't going to judge him. His face, however looked like a mess. Tears stained his muzzle, matting his fur in all sorts of directions, probably from tossing and turning all night, as I'd felt him shift positions numerous times.

Although I didn't ever remember him finishing up like this.

It was a shame to hear Nion's story of heartbreak. How such a proud pokémon can be brought to tears would be enough to make anyone cringe. But for him, to have sat back and watched as the battle unfolded. Or even being helpless to win the fight for her.

For her to be your mate…

And to be carrying your pup…

I didn't even want to think about it. The only upside was that she didn't have to live with such an abusive trainer anymore. If I'd have been living on the West side of the mountain I would've seen them, probably saved them from the avalanche. But there were so many I'd sensed in the past I wouldn't know which one they were in. Such a cruel twist of fate life brings.

I glanced towards the three bowls, each full to the brim of the life giving essentials.

Well, mostly cruel fates anyway.

No longer could I say that I was the loser in this engagement. And, sure. I missed being able to stretch my legs and climb up the mountain, but what had I gained in return?

Easy meals.

Fresh water.

A companion to talk to.

A soft, warm bed.

And a family again.

I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to live with another. It had been such a long time ago when father disappeared. And then I'd been alone, for all this time, not knowing what I was missing out on.

I turned back to face Nion, his paws twitching against my back as his eyes clenched shut every so often.

This wasn't something I ever asked for. I leaned forward, cleaning the mess from Nion's face as I thought.

But it wasn't something I would trade back ever again.


	12. Chapter 12 Decisions

**12: Decisions**

"Alright, come on you two… Time to get up." I heard Shay from above us. Nion having chosen to join me on my bed overnight after what they both called 'Friday'. Making today 'Saturday' so I'd been told. Day one of the 'Weekend'. Humans had such strange names for things.

"There's a lot to do today, c'mon, eat up. I have to help set up for the tournament tomorrow, so the sooner you're ready the sooner you can run around in the park."

I felt Nion's paws release themselves from around me as he woke, allowing me to stand up and start eating breakfast for the day. 'Friday' had been a quiet affair, both Nion and I had made a silent agreement to not talk about his history with Abby again. I didn't want to put him through such emotional torture and he didn't want to talk to me about his former mate. There were other questions I had for him, since every other trainer I'd seen mentioned having over six pokémon to fight in the Sinnoh League, but I didn't want to press the issue.

After the other story I figured he had a good reason for not telling me.

But it was strange. As no matter where I went yesterday, whether it be to watch out the window on Shay's bed, sharpen my scythe or sleep overnight. Nion didn't want to let me go.

He was always beside me, no matter what I went to do. It was… Strange. He had let me clean him up in the morning, more that I was returning the favour from the previous day, but he always had some part of himself attached to me. Whether he rested his head on my shoulder in the sun yesterday morning, or wrapping his tail around one of my forelegs when sharpening my scythe.

Although he quickly got the message that distracting me while doing _that_ was a bad idea.

Or even sleeping with me overnight. He was always just… _There_.

Not that I was complaining, it was nice to finally feel a bond forming between us. I was finally understanding what it was to have another pokémon in the same position as I was.

And it was nice to have a friend around all the time. Always there beside me.

So why did I feel that it wasn't enough?

It was something that I'd never experienced before, I didn't know what the feeling was, or why all of a sudden _now_ it was trying to-

I growled loudly as I had found the toxic food deposit. Forcing myself to swallow it before wasting another moment agonising over the incoming unpleasantries.

 _Although_.

No, I couldn't even consider Nion like that.

Oh but what a wonderous feeling it would be, to not suffer through another heat alone ever again!

 _Yeah right_ , I thought. I'd already worked out that I'd never have to suffer another one at all, just surviving one moment of unpleasantness a day. At least if I ever changed my mind it would be easy to decide.

Not that I even knew what to expect to begin with. I was never old enough for mother to teach me and father was less than helpful through many seasons.

Who knows what could change by my next season, I might even find a way to ask Trish to bring it forward…

 _Ha._ I laughed to myself, finishing off what was left of breakfast. Like I'd ever want _that_!

I glanced over to Nion and saw he'd just finished eating too, I leaned over to take a drin-

"Ow!" I heard Nion cry, we both recoiled after butting heads. "You go first." He said, rubbing across his forehead.

I shrugged, thankful that I didn't catch his ear with my scythe.

"Come on you two, even a Slowpoke could get ready faster than you both."

"That's because there are two of us." Nion replied, causing me to roll my eyes and move towards the exit, eager to feel fresh air once more.

* * *

"Alright you two, you both can explore the grounds as you wish, but Nion, you know where the boundaries are." We all stood in the middle of the park, there were several fighting types picking up and moving various pieces of equipment around the place, building tall structures in a rectangle around the numerous battlefields dotted throughout the park. "I want you both back here before sunset, alright?"

"Gotchya." I heard Nion bark. As I noticed a duo of Bronzong shifting large pieces of metal above-

"Luyo?" I heard Shay ask, gaining my attention immediately. I watched as he knelt down, scratching me at the back of my neck. "Just be good, alright? Nion knows the way."

I purred in response, opting to shake any loose fur off when Shay stopped scratching me. "Well alright then, off you go. And don't pick any fights!" I heard from behind as both Nion and I sprinted off in a random direction.

Although since I was following him, I'm sure he had a plan all along.

We ran through several large clearings filled with trainers and their pokémon. Most of them battling against each other, probably training for the tournament tomorrow. Others, just enjoying the brilliant sunshine, throwing balls or random flying objects for their pokémon to return to them.

But I had forgotten how good it had felt to _run_ , how it made me feel so alive. I slowed my pace a little, coming to a stop in the middle of a field, and just drawing in the atmosphere around me. Nion kept running for a little bit, before realising I'd stopped following him.

I sat down, noticing quite a few stares at me now that I'd stopped moving. Trainers moreso than other pokémon. "Luyo! Come on!" I heard Nion call to me, but I wanted to take a moment. Lying down in the grass and just enjoying the feeling of the green. I rolled onto my side, and took a deep breath, relishing in the freshness of it all.

I heard a few footsteps come to a stop right in-front of me. "You're enjoying every minute of this, aren't you?" I heard Nion ask, taking his time in laying down beside me.

"This is the first time I've touched grass since last 'summer' as you call it. And even then, it's _warm_. Not covered in a layer of snow."

"So I'll take that as a yes."

"Shut up." Was all I said in response, rolling onto my back before returning upright. "Oh no." I said a little overloud, noticing several very short 'trainers' approaching us.

"It really is an Absol!" I heard one of them say.

"No way! My big brother said they were all gone."

"Now you know he lied to you, you _idiot_."

"I wonder who owns him." The third one said from behind me. Surely he'd be capable of seeing I am not-

"How do you know it's a boy?" Thank you!

"Well, if it's a girl, wouldn't there be more than one of them?" I snapped a glare at that trainer.

"I think it's time to leave." I heard Nion say quietly to me, drowning out the bickering that surrounded us.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" I asked, pulling my paws in closer as the humans slowly stepped closer.

"She is _not_!"

"He is too!"

I knew better than to tune into their conversation again.

"Do you know Detect?" He asked calmly, fur crackling with electricity.

"Yes, but-"

"Good, use it _now_!" I felt the air around me stop moving as I used the move, seeing the exact moment Nion threw out a small Discharge, barely strong enough to harm a Starly. I skipped away from the three trainers, narrowly avoiding the oncoming wave of electricity, which ran out of power just outside fighting range.

As my defensive ability wore off, everything returned to normal, only the three young trainers fell to the ground, their hair standing on end as they each slowly worked out what had happened. "Run!" Was all I heard as Nion went sprinting past me. I wanted nothing more than to leave those three behind us.

We both managed to run past four more fields of trainers before coming to another stop, this time, Nion instigated the action, making sure there weren't any other trainers in the area.

"Sometimes, I wish you were any other pokémon species." I heard Nion say, which made me glare at him. "Oh come on, you can't say that you _enjoy_ that kind of attention?"

I sat down beside Nion, resting my head against his shoulder. "If I could have my way, they wouldn't have any legs."

"Good thing Shay only told _you_ to not pick any fights."

"What? He was looking at both of us when he said it!"

"No, you were just too busy watching all the big burly fighting types to pay attention to him." Nion took one step away, bushing his fur up as if he were using Intimidate. "Would you prefer me to look like this?"

"Depends on what you want out of it." I played along, walking around Nion's right side, watching his tail snake back and forth as his fur slowly returned to normal.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, standing stock still as if I were inspecting him.

I hummed in response, before charging up a Night Slash with my scythe, chopping at his rear. Getting a startled yelp in response. "Oh calm down, I didn't even hit you." I mocked, before nosing at a small tuft of black fur on the ground.

"Y- you attacked me!" He shouted, before laying on his side to inspect the damage.

"Oh please, you were asking for it. Look at me. Does it _look_ like an over bulked fighting type would-"

"Of all the fur to cut, did you have to cut _that_?" He shouted while advancing on me, holding his tail further down than normal.

"What? I just wanted to remind you what stupid comments bring."

"You almost cut my-"

" _Almost_. But didn't. Besides, you spend a bit too much time in the morning cleaning them anyway, thought I'd lessen the work. I only shaved one of them anyway. I can make it even on the other one if you prefer."

"I hate you."

* * *

We continued exploring until well after noon. Nion suddenly insisting on following me for some reason, despite the fact that he was directing me on where to go.

I wonder what gave him that idea.

"It should be just up there." I heard him from behind me, it was nearing sunset, and it felt like we had a long way to go to make it back to Shay on time. And I certainly didn't want to be punished for being late.

I took my time jumping from rock to rock up the small cliff. It was probably a good ten jumps high, but it was still an easily scalable cliff face. Even if I fell I'd likely only chip a claw.

Not that I had to worry about that.

While I was taking my time with my jumps, Nion seemed more intent on enjoying the view from below me. Not that I minded or tried to hide anything, after the cheap shot I'd taken at him earlier in the day shaving one of his testicles.

I almost wondered if he had any revenge planned...

Eventually, I reached the top, peeking back over to find Nion only on jump three. "Well come on then, hurry up." I turned away from the edge of the peak. Only to have a view over the entire park. I forced myself to sit down just to take in the scenery before me. The blotchy purple sunset before us over the countless perfectly square fields created an image worth remembering. Even as Nion sat beside me and rested his head on my shoulder I couldn't turn away from the beautiful sight before us.

"I told you it was worth it." He said quietly as I felt his tail move to wrap around me.

"Only once, have I seen a sunset glow like that. And that was after the two dragons attacked."

Nion choked back what sounded like a laugh. "That was Giritina's work. From the distortion realm."

"So then who made this one?"

"I don't know, and I don't care." Both Nion and I seemed content to just sit in the fading sunlight, almost oblivious to what Shay would say to us when we inevitably stayed too long. "I don't want to fight you tomorrow." Nion spoke quietly, pulling his head back to look at me. "I know you want to know which one of us is stronger, but I don't... Not anymore."

I turned my neck to face Nion, his eyes almost welling up from staring into the sun. "I'll up the ante on your deal then."

"What can you off-"

"Me." I said plainly, watching his head tilt at the comment.

"What? You're offering, _yourself_?"

"Yes." I nodded. "If you win, I want you to be my mate."

I'm sure if his fur was any other colour, I would see the blush on Nion. "A- Are you sure? Just like that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it Nion."

"So if you win, then what?"

"Well, I'll probably gloat and hold it over you until next season."

"Does that mean-"

"I'm not saying anything yet," I leaned back forward, nuzzling into his neck, "but I think I'll want pups eventually."w

"Nion! Luyo! I _knew_ I'd find you both up there…" Shay shouted from below us, prompting us both to separate and move away from the edge. "Come on you two, get down here… I need to get to bed early tonight because the tournament starts 7am sharp!"

"I love you, Luyo." Was all I heard from the Luxray before we headed back home for the night.

* * *

 **A/N**

Well, the stage is set, the stakes are raised and one player has gone all in.

Now let's enjoy a moment's silence for Nion's balls, one of whom will freeze tonight without any fur.

The other, well... I suppose we all know who owns that!

HA!

Anyway, enjoy the 2nd last update to this story... Only one chapter and the epilogue to go...

And then if I ever bother to write the sequel... I dunno, up to you guys I suppose.

And you know what that means? Since I just realised what day it is next Monday...

"Christmas Update!" Nah, I'll probably post it chrissy eve or Boxing day...

Probably the latter because I'm a massive tease.  
Anyway, signing off for the 2nd last time this story.


	13. Chapter 13 End

And so here we are. The final full chapter of "One Week"

I hope you all enjoy this last chapter, because I certainly enjoyed writing it.

* * *

 **13: End**

The day of the tournament. The day of our battle. The day I learnt about the others.

Nion insisted on sleeping against me since I'd raised the stakes on our battle. Sure, it may've been an excuse to try and keep him focused on winning, but that didn't mean I hadn't considered the implications of my decision.

I'd basically granted him the ability to try 'save' my race.

Among _other_ things.

But as the sun broke over the horizon, the clouds rolled in.

Good. I loved the rain.

I stretched my lim-

I glanced down at Nion's linked forelegs. As I stretched my three _free_ limbs, I felt my shoulder and hips crack lightly as each joint re-set themselves for the day. All three _movable_ legs enjoying the stretch after yesterday's activities. Which only spurred me on for today's.

My first battle as a trainer's pokémon. And my only battle against Nion.

Well, unless he won anyway.

I looked across the room in the dimmed light, seeing the mark of my blade still across the far wall.

Oh how far I've come, in what was only seven moons.

As much as I wanted to force myself up, and wake Nion too. I was more than content to just lay still in his embrace. Never wanting to leave his hold.

It was strange. But ever since he'd told me the story of Abby, everything seemed to make sense.

Why he was so defensive of Shay.

Why he did everything he could to keep himself distant.

Why he lied over little details on the first few days.

He was afraid of losing the only companion he's known since the dragons attacked. He didn't want to lose… _Me._

And that had to be the truth, there was no other reason for it. Why else would he hide his feelings away until he knew I'd understand. Telling me that there was more to life than just answers, but that the stories behind them meant more than _why_.

If he had've straight up said he was afraid of losing me, I would've scoffed and thrown it back in his face. But the tears he'd shed, and the risk he took to be vulnerable in front of me meant more than any answer ever could.

Would I have sat through the whole story before all that?

I want to say yes, but I know it would be a lie.

I felt Nion flex his forepaws against my chest. His claws kneading into my chest fluff like a young pup's. And then it struck me again.

I had agreed to become a mother.

Well, no, not entirely. If I stopped taking those poisonous orange dots, then I would.

But did I really want to stop?

No, I didn't. It was much too early for me to think about it. We could be mates without becoming parents, couldn't we?

I needed to find a way to talk to… Right, I didn't have anyone to talk to about it.

Why didn't mother teach-

I low groan stopped my thoughts, Nion finally releasing my foreleg, allowing me to stretch it too. "Good morning." I spoke softly, just in time for Nion also wrap his hind legs around me.

"Good morning Luyo." He whispered back, opting to move his forelegs around my barrel rather than my chest. "Can we just lie here like this all day?"

I chuckled lightly. "Nope, we had a deal. Now let go of me so I can get up."

"No." I felt Nion's grip tighten around me.

"Seriously, Nion, stop that." I pushed against his forelegs, only shifting them lower against my form.

"No."

"Nion!"

"Hey, goodmo- woah!" Shay stepped out from his room, catching Nion holding me in place. "Nion, Luyo… Do you two _seriously_ have to do that _now_ of all times?" Shay moved into the kitchen, turning away from us as I managed to _finally_ free myself from Nion's grip. "I mean I'm happy for you two, but can't you do it when I'm _asleep_ at least?"

I turned back around immediately, placing my blade against the flat of Nion's back. " _Nothing_ happened, didn't it Nion?"

"You know he can't understand us, why are-" I pressed harder against his shoulders. "Ouch! _Fine_. _Nothing_ happened Shay!"

"Damn straight it didn't." I walked away from our beds, moving into the kitchen to where Shay was.

"Oh, hey Luyo. How are you feeling?" Shay knelt down to scratch me as I said hello for the morning. Nion moving into the entryway to the kitchen behind me. "So does that mean you want me to stop putting those pills in with your food every morning?" Nion broke into a laugh while I took a step back from Shay's leg, glaring at him. "Are you sure? You both looked- _Ouch!_ " I found my claws digging into Shay's leg, getting my point across nicely, I think.

* * *

Shay limped across the road with both Nion and I bounding ahead to the safety of the park. "Damnit Luyo, you could've just _said_ something instead of crippling me."

"No, I think I prefer this." I said quietly, causing Nion to laugh at least.

"I think I need to get a Bronzor or a Chimecho just so I know what you two are saying."

"As much as I hate to say it, I think I prefer this too." Nion spoke, this time causing me to laugh.

"Alright, since you two are just going to keep making jokes at my expense, you both may as well take off already. Same rules as yesterday apply, be back by sunset. And I mean _back_ this time. I won't be able to go find you like yesterday."

"Will we make it back this time Nion?" I asked, glancing back towards Shay as I said it.

"I don't see why not. The sooner I win the sooner we can head back."

"Oh it is _on_!" I took off at a sprint, heading to the field just below our lookout yesterday, Nion right behind me.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nion asked as I stalked around him, poised and ready in attack position.

"Of course I do. I want to earn my prize."

"You're right, I will enjoy having you as mine." Nion mimicked my stance, pacing in a way directly opposing me.

"So you do actually want to fight me." I channelled power into my scythe, preparing a Night Slash.

"No, I don't. But with such a _juicy_ target, I can't say no." I saw Nion's eyes light up, his fur slowly building electricity.

"That sounded terrible, but I guess it means I'll just have to deny you further."

"Then hurry up and start this thing."

I smirked in response. "With _pleasure_!" I shouted, turning my charged attack into a Razor Wind, slicing through the air directly at Nion.

Almost like he'd increased gravity, Nion pulled himself under my attack, losing only the very tips of his mane to the attack. "You seem to like cutting off my fur."

"What can I say, it gives me a better idea of what's underneath it all."

"Good thing I can see right through you then, huh?"

"Are you going to attack me or what?"

"As you wish." Nion released his charge, a widespread Discharge tearing across the battlefield.

I didn't have long to act, charging up a Shadow Ball of my own before hurling it into the expanding electric field. The resulting explosion destabilised Nion's attack, causing it to break charge and fail before it reached my position.

"Impressi-" I appeared right before Nion, striking him across the face with a Night Slash, the claws on my left foreleg leaving three gashes across his nose. "Ouch! That was a cheap shot!"

"We're in a battle, there are no cheap shots!"

"Anything goes then? Fine, try and stop _this!_ " A direct wave of electricity came flying at me at a frightening pace, leaving me with no time at all to dodge, catching it directly on my chest, flinging me back across the field, each of my legs leaving a divot as I slid.

"That's better!" I shouted as I shook my fur clean of dust. "Oh that makes me feel so _alive_! Hit me again!"

"Wait, what?"

"Do it again, throw another Discharge my way!"

"Alright… If you say so."

I watched as Nion charged his attack, directing the flow of electricity straight towards me, the arcing wall making itself known the moment Nion loosed the attack.

"I have _missed_ this." I said quietly to myself, feeling the wave of electricity flow over me, making parts of my fur stand on end, but ultimately it passed by without doing any major damage.

I panted heavily after the electricity left my body. The true fight begins.

Bounding off to my right, I angled back towards Nion's left flank, trying to expose any injury he may have. Channeling a Night Slash into my tail, I whipped around, aiming towards his hind leg.

Nion simply jumped above my attack, rolling forward before turning himself around to face me. "You're going to have to be faster than tha-"

My Shadow Ball was on it's way the moment I'd landed, Nion tried to dodge out of the way, but was caught on his right flank, giving me a target for the rest of the fight. After the smoke cleared from the ensuing explosion, Nion was limping back into position across the field from me, a large smile across his muzzle.

"Alright, you got me. That was a good one."

"Thank you." I growled in response, beginning to track around to the left, trying to give myself an opening on his injured limb.

"It's just a shame that I'm going to have to stop this before one of us gets hurt."

"You're not going to quit on me, are you?"

His smile grew wider, genuinely enjoying our fight. "Wouldn't dream of it." I heard Nion roar into the sky, charging another electric attack. This one almost twice as powerful as his Discharge earlier. "Here, _catch_!"

A massive orb of electricity came flying towards me, easily twice my height, but, moving the speed of an injured Ponyta. Did he seriously expect-

I pushed against my hind legs, finding myself unable to move.

I was paralyzed, I couldn't move, I couldn't act. All I could do was watch the massive attack slowly engulf my vision.

"Luyo!" Was all I heard from Nion before I lost sight of everything around me.

 _Pain._ All encompassing _pain_ wracked through my body. The only time I'd remembered this much pain was taking a High Jump Kick from a trainer's Meinshao. That had broken a few bones after I'd stopped rolling down the mountainside. But that was an isolated strike, straight into my right shoulder.

 _This_ engulfed me completely. I didn't have words to describe why my claws dug into the dirt beneath me, or how my hind legs released the tension I had stored to dodge the attack. I lay on my side for ages, trying to shrug off the overcharged Zap Cannon.

Once I could open my eyes, I saw the destruction around me, the once green grass was now scorched black, and a wide cone of collateral damage behind where I lay.

Finding the strength in my legs, I forced myself upright, my head hung low, and I could barely move my tail. But I was standing, and I could keep fighting.

Nion bounded towards me, but stopped once he saw me in an attacking stance. "Luyo, stop! You can't keep fighting after being hit with-"

I growled, lunging towards Nion. My legs burned, and I could barely see, but I saw the black outline of his fur, and threw a flurry of Night Slashes from my blade and claws at him, never once finding purchase on my target.

Nion jumped away from me, holding his defensive posture. "It's over Luyo, you can't hit me."

"Then strike me!" I growled, continuing my onslaught.

Nion continued to dodge and weave away from each strike, but never trying to strike me himself. "I don't want to hurt you anymore Luyo! This is enough!" Springing over me, the Luxray rushed to the other side of the field, turning back to face me as I panted heavily. "Look, you can't hit me, and I don't want to attack you. So please, just give up! You're already para-"

I let loose a feral cry, not only stopping Nion's speech, but singing the only attack I knew couldn't fail.

 _Perish Song._

I panted heavily, slowly pacing towards Nion. "There, now you _have_ to attack me, or else it'll be a draw."

Nion shook his head. "Are you insane? Perish Song will-"

"I won't stand here and be spoken down to any longer. This is a battle, Nion, and battle I intend to win in any way necessary."

"This isn't a matter of winning or losing Luyo, can't you just battle for the fun of it?"

"Then why don't you want to win Nion? Why is that such a bad thing?" I took another step forwards. "Battling was my _life_ Nion. I had to fight for everything I had and being the strongest meant I could continue living. My home? The highest cave on the Eastern peak, I won that fighting off an Ursaring.

"My food? I fought off Weavile, Medicham and Abomasnow every other _week_ to keep control of them. My mate? I haven't lost yet, and I'll need _him_ to be strong enough to prove he can beat me."

 _That_ certainly got his attention. "So I'll say it again Nion, you _have_ to attack me. Please, at least _try_ to win the battle."

I saw him roll the idea back and forth through his mind, arguing with himself on what to do. But once I felt the air refill with electricity, I knew his answer.

 _Thank you_.

I prepared Detect, seeing Nion launch another Discharge through the air, then quickly rushing behind the advancing wave. Shooting little sparks into the ground as he chased behind it.

 _Wild Charge. Perfect_.

I dug my left foreleg into the ground, dancing between the sparks on the advancing electricity wall, and wheeling around before just pulling the rest of my body out of the way of his charge attack.

 _Two minutes remaining._

I charged up a Night Slash into my scythe, preparing to pressure Nion into a defensive stance, I went to bound forward, finding myself locked in place with the attack charged in my blade.

 _Oh no, not again!_ I was paralyzed again. Stuck to the ground with a charged attack ready.

Nion saw my position, but shook his apologies away. He knew what he had to do. But he didn't use Wild Charge this time, no, his left paw glowing with a Slash attack as he ran towards me.

This was it, this was the end.

My first defeat, to the only pokémon I'd ever grown fond of. All because of something as stupid as paralysis. Nion continued to race towards me, tears in his eyes, he didn't want to do it, but he knew he had to.

Just like I told him to.

Leaping into the air, I watched his glowing claw pull back, and swing towards the side of my face.

The tension I'd stored in my hind legs released, the paralysis had released me once more! I moved my blade to parry away Nion's slash, just as my vision was covered in red.

We both collided mid-air, slamming into the ground with me lying on top of Nion.

I tried to open my eyes, finding them covered in something thick, more akin to honey. A bit fell onto my tongue as I panted from exhaustion, tasting strongly of blood.

 _Blood?_

I pushed off Nion, rubbing my forelegs over my eyes. I didn't feel any more pain from Nion's attack, why was I tasting blood?

I shook what felt like the last of the blood from my vision, taking stock of the battlefield around us. And all I could feel was horror.

Before me, lying on his back, was Nion. With only _three_ paws. I closed the distance between us, seeing his removed limb motionless several strides away. Nion's breathing was heavy and laboured, his eyes clenched shut and only then did I hear his cries of agony.

Then it hit me, my attack was charged into my blade. I'd tried to deflect his paw, forgetting that I'd had a Night Slash prepared.

Which sliced right through his foreleg.

Another agony filled wail left Nion, rolling onto his side with no form of coherence. We needed help, and we needed it _now!_

"I'll get Shay, just hang on Nion!"

I pushed away from Nion, blood caking my chest fur as I saw the ground around him slowly turn the same colour.

So I ran. Ignoring all the aches and pains that came from my injuries. Being hit with the Zap Cannon meant nothing now, I had no time to waste, I had to find Shay before Nio-

 _No!_ I will make it!

I sprinted over a crest between fields, every trainer turning to watch me sprint past, either because I was an Absol. Or I was caked in Nion's blood.

I recognised the fields, how each one had been set up differently for different fights. I was close. Shay said he'd be judging at the centre battlefield.

 _The busiest battlefield._ I saw swarms of people standing around the central grandstands. My hind legs burned from the effort, but I had to get over them. There was a solid flat barrier above the humans before me, I checked myself, ensuring none of my claws had been removed in the battle, and leapt into the air.

All four of my legs dug into what was the wooden barrier, marking the end of each grandstand, and I saw the open battlefield before me, not caring what pokémon were fighting, I flew into the centre of the arena, stopping the fight.

Several humans in the audience were shouting at me, but I didn't care, I tried to force myself upright, finding my legs unable to move my body. It was then I heard it…

My own cry.

The _Perish Song_ was ending.

"Absol? Are you alright?" I barely had the energy to move my head, spotting a Musharna hovering beside me.

A Psychic type, just what I needed. "J Judge... Shay. Nion, needs help… At t- the loo- kout…" I had just enough time to see the pokémon's eyes glow purple, and the rest of my vision go black.

* * *

 _Beep._

I heard behind me, clenching my eyes closed as I tried to work out what was going on.

 _Beep._

I tried to stretch my legs, feeling nothing but unbridled _pain_ from each limb.

 _Beep._

I opened my eyes, finding only white for my unprepared eyes.

 _Be-Beep._

I took a deep breath, even finding that more painful than it ever should be.

 _Beep._

"Hello?" I asked, my voice dry, hoarse and faint, what happened to-

 _Beep._

Nion!

 _Beep._

I ignored every sensation of pain that struck me as I forced myself upright on the soft bed. Forcing my limbs under me, but not actually trying to stand.

 _Be-Beep._

I knew better than trying to stand in my condition, I didn't even know how I'd managed to run across almost the entire park to find Shay.

 _Beep._

And even then, I didn't succeed.

 _Beep._

"Hey! You shouldn't be getting up, lie back down before you injure yourself further!" A Chansey walked into the room, thankfully something had heard me.

 _Beep._

"Can you tell me what happened to me?" I forced out, coughing heavily afterwards. _That_ was another bout of unimaginable pain.

 _Be-Beep_.

The pink blob sighed. "You went in to shock from an extrodinary amount of electricity. You're lucky your heart is even beating, let alone how you're _alive._ " The Chansey rounded to the end of my bed, checking on different pieces of wood. "What were you _thinking_? Challenging another pokémon to an unsanctioned deathmatch away from every other pokémon or human!" She paused for a moment, before somehow gaining a stronger glare. "And using _Perish Song?_ Do you even know what happens to pokémon who aren't within immediate vicinity of a pokéball when _that_ finishes?"

"I didn't challenge him, he challenged me." I replied.

"Well I don't care _who_ started it, because that Luxray you so kindly _dismembered_ is fighting for his life in ICU."

 _Be-Be-Beep._

"Nion's _alive_?" Oh thank Arceus, I'd saved him.

 _Be-Be-Beep._

"Luyo…" The Chansey looked down at the wood in her hands. "Yes, that is your name. You need to calm down. If your heart rate gets too high you'll go into cardiac arrest."

 _Be-Beep._

"I have to see him! I have to apologise-"

"You're not going _anywhere_ , _anytime_ soon. I have half a mind to have you secured to this bed, if it wouldn't up your heart rate to dangerous levels."

"Then tell me where Nion is-"

"What about _no_ don't you understand?" The Chansey forced herself to stand over me, my legs not strong enough to stand up, let alone fight her off. "Stay _here_ and I'll send your trainer in."

Chansey turned around and left, closing the door behind her with an audible _click._

 _Be-Beep._

I lowered my head to the cross of my forelegs. Nion was safe, he was being treated. He would be fine.

 _Beep._

He would be fine…

* * *

"Hey." I felt something poking my side. Opening my eyes, I turned to see Shay standing above me, the same Lucario from my last visit to the pokémon centre behind him. And a scowl strong enough to melt ice from Shay.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking? Do you know just what you've _done_?"

 _Beep._

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled out, trying to orient myself on the bed again.

"What am _I_ talking about?" Shay mocked, taking a step back and turning around, before whipping back towards me. "What I'm _talking_ about is you and Nion fighting each other to the _death_! _That_ is what I'm talking about! Just what were you thinking?"

"W- we wanted to know who was stronger." I lowered my gaze, not wanting to look at Shay's steel eyes.

"Well congratulations Luyo. You've answered that question just _fine_! You've now got Arrhythmia for Arceus knows how long, if it ever leaves you, and Nion now only has _three_ legs!"

"You mean… It's really gone?"

"No, Luyo! I'm lying to you, it's all a joke see?" He grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. "Can't you see how _happy_ I am about this?"

"Hey, she's in no condition for you to do that!" The Lucario said behind Shay, causing him to release me and apologise to the Lucario.

"I thought you two were getting along. I thought you two _loved_ each other." He paused for a moment, sinking to the floor right beside the door. "Where did I go wrong?"

 _Alert. Code Blue ICU Room 12. Repeat, Code Blue-_

"Oh no, Nion!" Shay shouted, tearing open the door and bolting down the corridor, his footsteps echoing through my room.

I forced myself to stand. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" Lucario asked, moving between my bed and the door.

 _Be-Be-Beep._

"I have to see him."

"No, you _have_ to take it easy. Can't you hear that monitor behind you? That's your heart, Luyo. And it is _anything_ but stable at the moment."

 _Be-Be-Beep._

"I need to know he's alright!"

"Nurse Joy will tell you when she comes this way."

 _Be-Be-Be-Beep._

I felt faint.

 _Be-Be-Be-Beep._

I couldn't move.

 _Be-Be-Be-Be-Beep._

* * *

 **[A/N]**

PS: I didn't actually enjoy writing this chapter, I just figured I'd try and throw you off the actual ending...

Well, only the epilogue left now...


	14. Epilogue: Truth

**Epilogue: Truth**

I watched the snow fall beside me. The tiny hole to view the world through telling me we were climbing Mount Coronet.

I didn't know why Shay brought me here. Back to my first home. Back to where it all began.

I also didn't know how long I'd spent in the pokémon centre, numb to the world, and to every treatment Nurse Joy put me through.

What I did know, was that I was a murderer.

And not the 'defend your territory or die' kind of murder.

The 'killed another pokémon outside sanctioned battle events' kind of murder.

So it was my surprise then, when Shay insisted on keeping me. He'd taken me home for two whole days, leaving me locked in my pokéball the entire time, never quite knowing what to do with me.

Or at least, he paced before my view numerous times while asking himself that question.

If I was to spend the rest of my days locked in this pokéball, I'd deserve it.

If he was to kill me with his own hands, I'd deserve it.

If he was to abandon me atop this mountain. I certainly deserved worse than that.

Shay began the climb on the last sheer cliff. I hadn't spotted any other pokémon with him, or at least they hadn't come across my view the entire time, anyway.

Not that I could escape the ball this time to defend him if I had to. I overheard him talking to Nurse Joy about getting some form of trap, forcing the ball closed, not allowing me to release myself at any time.

I'd tried, of course, while Shay was at work for those first two days. But there was nothing I could do.

Nothing that I wanted to do, besides join Nion.

Maybe this was Shay's twisted form of justice. He always said that he'd done research on my kind. Maybe he knew I couldn't kill myself if I had a duty to attend to.

It certainly made for a fitting punishment.

* * *

 _Cold._ Bone-chilling _cold_ enveloped me.

I dug my claws into the stone underneath me, seeing the snow blowing outside the cave Shay had stopped in. My horn instantly told me that this storm was big, and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Glancing around the cave, I saw Shay holding a long stick, the end wrapped in some material and burning brightly, giving us a source of light, a campfire crackled lightly in the middle of the cave. But off towards the back, where Shay moved, was where my attention was drawn.

Four crosses lay in a line, each one named, with a carving in the stone wall behind each cross. "This was it Luyo." Shay choked out as I moved closer to the graves. "This was where Nion and I were going the day we found you."

Shay reached into one of his bags, pulling out the red and white ball I instantly recognised as Nion's, before he placed it in the row, sticking up another cross with his name written on it. "Do you know what Nion said? Right before he died?" Shay looked at me, his eyes a horror-filled red as tears streaked down his face. "He said: 'Take me to the others… And show Luyo.'"

Shay wiped across his eyes with his sleeve. "He said: 'tell her everything that happened.'" He paused, coughing. "Do you know how hard it is? To hear that your first, and best friend, wants you to tell his _killer_ the one story he's spent _years_ trying to forget?

"So here it is." Shay waved an arm back, sweeping across the wall. "The _mass grave_ of pokémon I've trained, who died just because someone else chose to kill them." Shay walked over to the leftmost cross. "You remember when Dialga and Palkia were unleashed by Team Galactic? Y'know, those two dragons that were released over three years ago? Yeah, these four died trying to stop that.

"Taokai, my Conkeldurr," Shay pointed to the first cross, "he was shot in the head by a Team Galactic sniper. Died instantly, felt no pain… I certainly didn't know he was hit until Rae screamed as she fell down the cliffside." Shay gestured to the second cross. "Who'd taken on two different Galactic Members by herself in succession. But refused to leave my side after that Golbat's Toxic." Behind the cross marked 'Rae' was an etched Heracross. Shay paused, clearing his throat. "She died in the fall, or to the cold. Or to the poison… I don't know, I told her that she'd be safer in her pokéball. But she didn't want to leave Tao's side. She loved him more than anything." Shay moved to the third cross in the line. "Mag never stood a chance. After we lost Tao and Rae, we were attacked by three grunts at once. Mag did all he could, but he physically melted under the heat of constant Flamethrowers, Embers and Fire Blasts." A simple gear was all that was etched behind Mag's cross. "Even with Nion at his side in the battle, Team Galactic simply wanted one thing: Murder." He spoke Galactic's name with enough venom to toxic a Snorlax. "And there was nothing I could do to save them, any of them. As a Pokémon Ranger, they knew the risks. I certainly did, and they were willing to give everything to help me and they stayed by me, sacrificing their lives for the hope that others may live on."

Shay took another step forward, the last cross before Nion's. "Which brings me to how Nion and I are-" He held back a sob. "How Nion and I _were_ still alive today."

A pair of almost black wings were carved into the stone. "Not a day goes by that I don't miss Skye. She was my second pokémon, the first one I actually captured with Nion when she was but a Starly." Shay looked at me, having given up wiping away his tears, I could see the hurt, pain and suffering he had been through.

"Both Skye and Nion fought on bravely, but we couldn't do it, we weren't strong enough. We'd come in the top thirty-two in the Sinnoh League the previous year, and we still couldn't stop Team Galactic. So we hid, the three of us found this cave, wracked with grief at losing our other three friends. And then it happened.

"You remember the Staravia I had with me the day I found you? Skye was her mother's name. And it was here, on the day I lost Tao, Rae and Skye, that she laid that egg.

"Then we heard them. Team Galactic had found us, and Skye went into a frenzy, fighting everything she could to protect her future daughter. So Nion and I fled. We ran as fast as we could down the mountain, knowing that the fight was too great for us to win alone. After we got out of earshot of the fighting did we hear her final cry. Followed by what were at least three gunshots. Then silence.

"I lost a part of myself up on this mountain, along with the lives of four other pokémon. All because Team Galactic wanted to mess with Dialga and Palkia. Time and Space. But all of them gave their lives for something meaningful. Even if our attempt was in vain, they fought for what was _right._ And what do they have to show for it?

"Nion was all I had left. And _you_ took him away from me just like how Team Galactic took Tao, Skye, Mag and Rae."

Shay walked past me, dropping his torch in the fire as he walked past me. rummaging through his bag, Shay took out my white pokéball, popping the ball open in his hand. "So there, now you know." His tears flowed freely once more, his voice shaky, but determined. "You know what happened to me, my pokémon and what happened to each of them." He dropped the ball on the ground between his feet. "Goodbye Luyo."

He lifted one foot up as I realised what he was doing, I charged towards Shay, trying to stop his action. "Don't try and follow me." Time froze as I watched his foot come down, cracking my pokéball into separate halves. That was it, I was a wild pokémon once more. "Because I don't want to see you again."

Shay turned away from the cave, sprinting out into the storm. I rushed after him, losing sight of my former trainer the instant he left the cave.

"Shay?" I shouted, bounding through the thick snow, feeling the heat being sapped from my body. "Shay! Don't leave me!" But it was hopeless.

He was gone.

I was alone.

And it was all my fault.

* * *

 **END**

So, how was it?

Doesn't it just make you feel all cold and lonely on the inside?

Back when I first wrote this story, almost 6 years ago now, I wanted it to be different. I didn't believe in all the happy-go-lucky stories that lived on this site.

And so here we are. I wanted this story to be different, to have a different meaning to those who read it. And so there we have it...

One Week. Now complete.

Please let me know what you think, it would be good to hear from everyone.

And I hope now you understand why I didn't want **this** released tomorrow anyway.

Special thanks to Rekad for the weekly reviews/discussions. Thoroughly enjoyed our talks about Luyo.

Have a good day.


End file.
